


Hidden away

by forestmonger



Series: Hidden Away [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Widow - Freeform, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Idk what I’m doing, I’m going to hell, Kidnapped Steve Rogers, Kinks, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Marvel Universe, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pierce is a bigger dick, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rumlow is a dick, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers loves books, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Trapped, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestmonger/pseuds/forestmonger
Summary: When Agent Steve Rogers gets captured by a secret Nazi-Organization, HYDRA, he finds himself in a peculiar situation.Being “gifted” to the infamous Winter Soldier, by the even more infamous Crossbones, he sees there’s more to the situation then he ever could have predicted.In his captivity, he forms a reluctant bond with his Captor.(
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes, Preserum Steve/Bucky Barnes, Shrinkyclinks - Relationship
Series: Hidden Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545820
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don’t judge too harshly please- it’s kinda shit so I mean oops

Steve Rogers liked to think he was a good man. He fed the homeless, he volunteered at whatever he could, and he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, defending the innocent from unseen threats. Which is why he wondered why he was stuck in this bullshit of a situation. The mission started normal enough, just a simple stakeout. He disguised himself as a janitor, no one paying attention to the small man with “hearing aids” that mopped the floors. Those hearing aids were microphones, gathering intel and shooting it off back to base. He had been investigating a suspected Nazi organization, HYDRA, for two years now and this was his first lead in a while. He worked pretty damn hard not to mess it up. Unfortunately, one day while he was on the third floor sweeping, a loud alarm swept through the room, making him jump out of his skin. Red lights began flashing, and he dropped his broom and ran to the elevator. Must be a fire alarm, he thought. Nope. As soon as he was about the press the button, someone pressed their chest against his back and carefully pulled his arm towards him,a strong hand capturing both his wrists, effectively pinning them to his stomach. The arm wrapped itself around his chest, pinning him down.

“Going somewhere?” The husk voice of Brock Rumlow asked, right in his ear, his hot breath waving over his ear and making him shiver. He’d heard of Rumlow, seen him a few times prior to this. Most stories involving him were usually bloody or just plain disgusting. So Steve usually went out of his way to avoid him. He has no idea why the fuck he’s here now, and doesn’t wanna find out that much.

He tried to pull away from the lethal grip. “T-the alarm went off,” he said, fighting the urge to grab his pistol. Rumlow only held him tighter and tsked. “Hmm, interesting story,” he leaned in closer so his mouth and right over Steve’s ear, “it was very clever of you to try and hide in plain sight like that Stevie.” He whispered. Steve’s blood ran cold. His alias had been William.

They knew. Shit. _Shit_.

He struggled against the grip, but it became clear quickly that it was a losing battle. Smoothly, Rumlow pushed Steve to the ground and sunk his foot right between his shoulder blades. He grabbed Steve’s arms again and wrapped a thick rope around them, and then moving down to do the same to his legs. “Let me go!” He snarled. In reality, he knew it was no use, but at this point it was just instinct.

He debated telling Rumlow about the hearing aids as a threat, but Rumlow made the decisions easy by plucking them out. “Another decent idea, I’m surprised SHIELD has got the brainpower to come up with these things,” he chuckled. Steve glared at him fiercely. Rumlow only chuckled again. He took out a knife and Steve only struggled harder, shaking his head, panic spreading through his veins. “Stop!”

Luckily, Rumlow only cut away his jacket, leaving him in his white t-shirt. And removed his weapons.

A blindfold was wrapped over his eyes and he was hauled over Rumlow’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, still struggling. His pistol and knives had been removed, and he was left defenceless. He heard the doors to the stairs being opened, and Rumlow jogged down them, his shoulder painfully digging into Steve’s stomach. He grit his teeth and continued to wiggle around, although his hopes were small that he could actually get out. He heard a few more doors opening after the stairs, and people speaking in what he believed was Russian before he was thrown, literally, into the back of...well, he couldn’t see anything, but he assumed it was a van. “If you don’t let me go right now you’re gonna have shield on your asses in the next hour-“ A strong hand took his jaw and shook it head little. Rumlow spoke, his voice only inches away from Steve’s face. “Keep talking and your pretty little mouth is gonna get gagged.” He said coldly. Steve sneered. “What? Are you scared of shield? That they’re gonna come after me? And find you’re little nazi tea par-mmmhp!” His sentence was cut off by someone shoving rubber into his mouth, and he heard a faint _click_ behind his ears as the gag was locked. If he wasn’t blindfolded he would have glared.

He felt Rumlow pat his head. “Better, much prettier when you don’t talk. Now be a good boy and don’t make any noise.” The hand in his hair tightened, making him tense up. It was a little painful. “And you’re going to comply, aren’t you little boy?” A shiver went down Steve’s spine. This was not good. It was really really not good.

Rumlow’s voice darkened when Steve didn’t move. “You’re going to listen to what I say or I’m going to make this more painful then it has to be.” He let go of Steve’s hair, finally. “Nod your head.” He commanded. Steve didn’t move.

The slap came out of nowhere. Pain bloomed across his cheek and he would have held it if he could. It was fine. He’d been through the worst. _“Comrade! We gotta go now, just lock ‘em up and train him later._” A voice called from the front, speaking in what Steve presumed was Russian. Rumlow made a disappointed noise and grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and dragged him across the van. Cold metal bars pressed up against his legs and his back as he was forced into a small cage. He struggled again, wiggling a little more strongly than before to escape the humiliation of being put in a gods damned _dog cage._ Rumlow shoved him in a little more aggressively, and Steve heard the lock slid into place. “Be good Stevie.” Was all he said before Steve heard footsteps and the door to the van slam shut.

He curled in on himself, shivering since his jacket had been taken off a long time ago. The cold metal pressed up against his back. The van lurched into motion, throwing Steve’s face into the cage. He groaned, now on the floor of the cage, unable to get up due to his bound arms. He heard laughter. Curling in, he tucked himself away. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short too I promise they get longer

Steve lost count of the hours. He started counting, but by the fourth hour he had given up. Now he just laid there, waiting. His arms were sore from the awkward position, he had to piss, and he was so hungry his stomach was aching painfully. He could hear muffled voices from the front of the van, but couldn’t make any word out. It was frustrating. He let his eyes drift closed, even though it didn’t matter what with the blindfold, and tried to get some sleep. The gag made it harder, that and the constant rumble of the engine and the fact every time they hit a bump he was launched into the side of the cage, slamming against the bars painfully. Still, after an hour, he managed to drift into a state just right before sleep.   
He startled awake to the sound of a van door slamming shut. He tried to sit up, but his damn arms were useless, stuck behind his back. The cage door opened and he was dragged out by a hand on his neck.   
He kicked and thrashed against the hold, but it was futile. He let out a small cry of frustration through the gag, and he heard someone give a small laugh. The gag was unfastened and he finally got to close his aching jaw and swallow a little salvia that had built up. Then the blindfold was taken off. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness around him. It was definitely a van, with chains, ropes, knives and bolt cutters scattered around. The cage sat in the corner, tucked away. He just barely managed not to shiver.   
A sharp tug on his hair reminded him to look up, and the face looking back at him wasn’t Rumlow. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or not.   
“Where am I?” He asked sharply. Begging was useless, he knew that much now. The man only smirked and reached over to undo the rope around his arms. Steve has a few seconds of freedom before they were brought in front of him this time and wrapped around with a chain. A lot of precautions for a small skinny guy’ he thought bitterly. “I wouldn’t ask too many questions.” The man said flatly. Steve only glared at him.   
The man undid the ropes around his ankles and patted his cheek. “Good, you’re already learning how to shut up.” He said, and that made Steve’s blood boil. “Oh fuck you, this is bullshit, just let me the fuck go before you got shield up your asses, you and I both know that they’re-“ the man slapped him across the face, hard. Tears stung his eyes and he looked away. “I said, you should probably shut up.” Growled, moving behind Steve to attach the rest of the chain to connect it to the wall, leaving him stuck. “Stay here,” he chuckled, knowing Steve didn’t have a chance at escape. Then, he simply slipped out the van door, leaving Steve in the dark.   
Steve wiped at the tears that stung his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest. He didn’t know what awaited him, just that it probably wasn’t good. 

Bucky 

It had been a long day, and Bucky sat upright in his chair, rubbing at his eyes, letting out a small sigh. He started to get up when there was a harsh knock at the door. He barely got the “come in” out before Brock Rumlow charged into the room, the biggest shit eating grin on his face.   
“Barnes, I got something for you,” he said, winking. Bucky groaned, and rubbed his face again. Brock’s “surprises” never ended well for him. “What is it.” He asked sharply. “Don’t be so salty, it ain’t like last time. Come and look.” He said, walking out of the small office. Letting out a sigh, he reluctantly followed Brock out of the office and down the hall.   
His dread increased when he saw Brock was talking them downstairs and outside. He saw the van and rolled his eyes. “Seriously Brock, what is it,” He asked. Brock only smiled and jerked his head towards the van, “Why don’t you go check it out?” He said. “It’s not gonna kill me, is it?” Bucky cautioned, walking up the van and flinging the doors open. It took him a few moments before he registered the eyes staring back at him.   
There, in the corner of the van, sat a very small very skinny blond man, his knees curled up to his chest, his ocean blue eyes wide as he stared up at Bucky. Immediately, Bucky slammed the door shut again and whirled around to face Rumlow.   
“No.” Was all he said before trying to walk away, only to have him grab his elbow and yank Bucky’s arm back. “Aw, I drove a whole 12 hours to get him to you!” He protested, not letting go, even when Bucky pulled away. “I’m done with that.” He spat at Rumlow. “I just need you to train him, then you can send him to whoever the fuck you want. I’ll even take him back!”   
“Why don’t you just take him now?”   
“You know I’m on that mission- it’s not gonna be short Barnes.”   
“Look, I told you I’m done with that. Where’d you even get him?”   
“He was spying on us Barnes, you’re the best option he’s got.”  
A shiver went down Bucky’s spine at that. He knew what usually happened to the idiots who spied on HYDRA. He usually helped out with the consequences.   
“There’s not anyone else?” He asked dryly. Brock shook his head.   
Bucky paused for a minute, considering.   
“Jesus, fine, I’ll take him until you get back.”   
“So you’ll take him for a year?” Brock asked, smiling again.   
A whole goddamn year. You’ve gotta be shitting me.’ “You get the shit, I ain’t putting my money in this.” He said. Brock shrugged. “Sure, give me a day. It’ll be in your room.” He nodded.   
Bucky sighed and walked up to the van again. He’d have to figure out where to keep the man until tomorrow. Certainly not his office, where his important documents were contained. He suppressed a shiver when he thought of what Pierce would do to him if he lost the documents.   
He figured it’d be safe to keep him in his room for just tonight, as long as he was tied down.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow then Barnes,” Rumlow said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes at him and watched him and the other guy leave, disappearing into the base.   
He turned back to the van and took a deep breath before flinging the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET n skeet I’m just spamming the chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets introduced to his new home in the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is longer

Steve stared up at the new man. He had long brown hair and blue grey eyes. And holy fuck, this guy was  _ massive.  _ He was almost a whole foot taller than Steve, his head only coming up to the mans chest. Not to mention his fucking shoulders- Jesus, this guy was made of muscle. It was intimidating enough without all the black tack gear, and the array of pistols and knives on his belt. Steve gulped, but pushed away those thoughts and stared defiantly into his eyes. The man simply walked up to him and undid the chain that attached Steve to the van wall, grabbing the loose end and then leading Steve out of the van. 

The bright lights hit his eyes suddenly, and he was blind for a few moments. Still, he was dragged along blindly and into what appeared to be a...castle? ‘Weird ass place for a Nazi base’ he thought vaguely as he was led into the winding yellowish brick tunnels.

They went up a few stairs and made a few turns before they came across a large dark wood door. The man opened it and pushed Steve inside. 

It was the brick that the hallways were made of, and there was a small window up high on the back wall. Pushed into the right corner was a large bed with grey covers, and Steve could see a few blankets underneath it. Next to the bed was a small bedside table and next to  _ that  _ was a wardrobe of the same dark wood colour. Across the room was a wooden desk and chair, and another door tucked beside the desk. In the middle there was a grey rug. 

“Like it?” The man asked sarcastically from behind him. He pushed Steve towards the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Steve flinched as he felt a  _ metal hand  _ touch his shoulder. He risked a small glance down to see that what wasn’t covered in black glove was a shiny metal colour. He didn’t get a better chance to look at it before he was pushed to his knees and chained to the desk. He glared at the man, metal hand or not. 

“Name.” The metal arm guy demanded. Steve scowled. He sighed and walked over to the wardrobe, yanking the doors open. “I don’t have any clothes your size, but I could lend you a shirt for tonight…” He frowned, staring at his array of black and grey clothes. 

Steve stared. He had read about all the shit HYDRA did, none of it good. This guy was really offering Steve a shirt? It didn’t make sense. 

“If you tell me your name I could give you a shirt and blanket so you don’t have to sleep naked.” He said, turning around. Ah. There was the assholery Steve had been expecting. 

Steve only glared, not even considering taking that deal. The man only sighed, turning back around. “My name is Barnes, but you’ll address me as Sir.” He said simply. Steve scoffed.  _ Sir.  _ Yeah, okay. 

**Bucky **

Brock better be paying him for this. This tiny man was more stubborn than anyone Bucky ever met. He wouldn’t talk at all, and when Bucky asked if he could, all he got was a glare. 

“Okay, if you’re not gonna give me a name I’m just gonna stick you with a nickname. And no clothes or blanket for tonight, but you know how to fix that.” He said, then continued. “You’re gonna get called Blondie unless you chose to give me your name.” He said, smirking at the glare Blondie sent his way. 

He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was setting and he patted Blondie on the head before leaving his room and closing the door behind him, heading down to the mess hall. 

When he got there, West and Jax were at their table. They waved him and he waved back, hurrying to grab his food from the cook. 

“Barnes,” the cook said, hanging him his food. “Hey, do you mind if I swing by later? I got someone in my room-“ Cook waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, word gets around fast. I’ll make something up for your little pet,” he said, giving Barnes a wink. 

Even though this place was a hellhole, some people here aren’t that bad. 

He smiled at Cook and walked towards West and Jax. He slid down onto the bench just as West smirked and said “I hear you got yourself a pet Buck,” and Jax rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, Brock gave him to me.” 

“Why though?” Jax asked. Bucky sighed. “The pet is a stubborn little thing and Brock couldn’t handle him,” he said. They both barked out a laugh. “How bad?” Jax asked 

“He wouldn’t give me his name, hasn’t spoken a damn word to me. I call him Blondie.” 

West chuckled. “I’m gonna go ahead and assume he’s blond.” 

“Where’s Yrene?” Jax asked out of the blue. 

“On a mission, somewhere in Russia…” 

Bucky tuned out there, as he usually did when they started talking to each other. He ate his mashed potatoes and asparagus in silence, occasionally commenting on their conversation, which had switched to debts. 

God, Bucky didn’t want to think about how much he owed HYDRA. He was the deadliest assassin here- and with his metal arm...he wouldn’t be surprised if he was stuck here for the rest of his life. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Buck, Cooks calling you over,” 

Jax’s voice woke him up from his thoughts, and he looked over to see Cook motioning for him to come over. “Later guys, cya tomorrow,” he nodded to them both and they mumbled a swift ‘bye’. 

He swiftly walked over and placed his tray on the disposal area and walked over to him. Cool thrust a tray of breadsticks, mashed potatoes and broccoli into his hand, along with a reusable bottle of water, because apparently even Nazis want to save the planet’ he thinks sarcastically. 

He leaves the mess hall and hurries back to him room, where he knew Blondie was awaiting. 

**Steve **

Barnes had left him in this room, chained to a desk with no food or water or any way to relieve himself. Which, was beginning to become a serious problem. It was starting to get dark, and the shadows that lurked in the corners grew closer. It was getting colder too, and he wrapped his arms around himself as best he could and curled into a small ball. 

Eventually, the pressure in his bladder became too strong. He was desperate. He was sure the other door was a door leading to the bathroom, but, chained as he was, he couldn’t get to it. So he waited. For half an hour. 

Eventually, he let out a whimper when he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

He waited for another half an hour, very very uncomfortable in his khakis that had become sticky. He nearly started crying, just when Barnes opened the door. 

He was carrying a plate and a water mug, and his eyes fell on Steve. 

Steve’s cheeks burned bright with humiliation and anger. The wet stain on his pants had grown and covered his inside thighs and a part of his ass. He looked away, refusing to meet Barne’s eyes. 

“Oh, Jesus Blondie I’m sorry, shit, here let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, quickly undoing the cuffs and pushing Steve towards the bathroom. He opened the door and it was quite simple, a white washed floor and a bathtub on the right side of the wall, and a shower tucked in the corner of the room, with a toilet opposite of it. The vanity was right next to it. 

All thoughts disappeared from his head as Barnes yanked his pants down. He whirled around, but before he could say anything Barnes was glaring at him. “You hush, I’m gonna do this regardless of whether you want or not.” 

Steve snapped his mouth shut, remembering his vow of silence. He glared a little before Barnes yanked his underwear down and he turned completely crimson. He tried to cover himself with his hands but Barnes swatted them away like they were nothing. “Don’t be a prude,” he said simply, moving up to strip Steve of his shirt. 

After Steve has been stripped, he was set on the toilet lid to wait for Barnes to start the bath, and he covered himself and hid his face as best he could, staring at the ground. 

After a few minutes, Barnes poked him and motioned for him to climb him. After a close inspection, he realized Barnes had added  _ bubbles.  _

This man just got weirder and weirder. 

Barnes gave him a cloth and left the room, although to Steve’s dismay he left the door open. 

He scrubbed himself down, washing himself of the piss and dirt and sweat. He didn’t see any shampoo, so for a little he just set his head back and closed his eyes, trying to imagine he was back at his apartment. 

A little while later when he stepped out of the bath, he reached for his clothes only to find they weren’t there. Looking around, he did find a towel and wrapped himself in that before stepping out of the bathroom. 

Barnes was reading on his bed, and he looked up when Steve entered. He sighed and got off the bed to pad towards Steve. 

He steered him back towards the spot beside the desk, and it had been cleaned, thankfully. He was forced to sit again, but this time Barnes chained his ankle to the table. He sighed in relief because his hands were free this time.

“Are you going to talk now?” He asked. Steve stayed silent. He blew a puff of air out of his nose before getting up and handing Steve the plate of food and water. “When you’re done put the dishes on the desk.” He instructed. Steve rolled his and stabbed his food. He ate in silence, the only noise being chewing and the occasional ruffle of Barnes book. When he was done, he just pushed the plate in front of him. Barnes looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes. “Put it on the desk.” Barnes said darkly, his face darkening. He looked a lot more scary now that his face was covered in shadows, only illuminated by the lamp on his bedside table. Still, Steve is a stubborn little shit. He sighs and slides off the bed, walking silently towards Steve. Steve’s hands start to shake, just a little. 

Barnes grabs his jaw in his hand, and whispers darkly, “Here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re going to put those dishes on the desk, or I’m going to punish you;it will hurt, so I suggest you do the smart thing.” He shoved Steve away a little, and waited, only a few inches away. 

Steve’s unsteady hands slowly pick up the dishes and carefully places them on desk. 

He turns back to Barnes, who nods carefully and reaches up to pat Steve’s cheek. “Good boy,” he says, lifting himself up. A flare of anger rips through Steve, and he scowls, hunching in on himself. “Now; you have one last chance to tell me your name.” He said firmly. Steve looked at the ground. He sighed and in a flash of movement, yanked the towel away. 

Steve instantly tries to cover himself with his hands, and Barnes, the bastard, simply  _ tsk _ s before walking away and switching off the lamp. 

“Night Blondie,” he says, turning over on his side. 

Steve is left there, freezing, on the cold ground wearing absolutely nothing. He shivers and tries to lay on the cold ground, trying to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash I’m sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well this sucks lol

Steve didn’t manage to sleep for half an hour. At this point, he was desperate for some way to cover himself. The blankets under Barnes bed look so tempting. So, he stretched himself out and attempted to snag one from the stash. His hand barely made it to the bed, and no matter how much he wriggled, he couldn’t reach the damn blankets. He let out a small frustrated noise and turned to the chain keeping him held.   
It was only tied, and so theoretically he should be able to untie it. He tried and tried, trying to make the least amount of noise- but it was useless. The chain remained stubbornly tied.   
Steve felt hot tears leak out from the corner of his eyes. He looked for solutions, eyeing the room through the blur of tears, trying again and again to untie the chain, and attempting to snatch a blanket from the pile; as if he’d magically grown taller.   
While looking around the room, his eyes settled on the rug. It was pinned down by the bed, but if he pulled hard enough....  
Steve quickly grabbed the edge of the soft rug, and yanked as hard as he could.   
The rug didn’t glide from under the bed like he wanted, instead it jolted the bed a little and Barnes shot up, looking around in a slight panic before his eyes fell on Steve, caught red handed trying to steal the rug.   
He stayed silent for a few moments. “Don’t do that again; you know what to do if you want a blanket, Blondie.” The dumbass little nickname was a reminder- all he had to do was tell Barnes his name.   
Steve tried to sleep for a little, he counted sheep, stayed still, but it was useless. Even though he felt exhausted, it was too cold, the ground too hard, and just very uncomfortable. Eventually, he sat up and mumbled, “Steve.”   
Barnes slowly turned around, propping his head up on his palm. “What was that?” He asked. Steve held his gaze. “Steve.” He said a little louder.   
He expected praise for speaking, and a blanket, but to his dismay Barnes only narrowed his eyes. “Say it properly,” he commanded. Steve bit back a retort. “My name is Steve.” He said. Still, Barnes didn’t move. Instead, he said, “My name is Steve, what?”   
Oh this asshole is going to be shot in the head the first time Steve gets the chance. “My name is Steve *sir*” he ground out.   
He did note the way Barnes eyes lit up a small bit, and the encouraging smile. “Would you like a shirt?” He asked kindly, getting up to grab a blanket from underneath the bed. Steve nodded, and when Barnes paused and gave him a look, he mumbled “Yes, sir.” Whilst turning red again. Barnes nodded and meandered over to his closet, grabbing a cotton grey shirt and throwing both the shirt and the blanket at Steve.   
Steve never thought he’d be so grateful for an oversized shirt and a blanket, but he shoved on the shirt and wrapped himself in the blanket. He gave a small content sigh, before closing his eyes and actually beginning to drift off. 

Bucky 

Bucky awoke to his bed being shifted slightly.   
Any disturbance in the dark is usually bad; sometimes fatal. Or so he’d been taught.   
Instead of finding someone standing over him a knife, he found Blondie, his small hand wrapped around the edge of the carpet. He narrowed his eyes, kinda pissed that he was woken up.   
“Don’t do that again, you know what to do if you want a blanket Blondie.” He said, the nickname finalizing his point.   
After he’d been woken up, he found sleep difficult. He laid on his side for a few minutes, occasionally turning, before he heard a quiet mumble from Blondie.   
He sat up and propped his head up, asking “What was that?” Blondie looked at him and said a little louder- “Steve.”   
Bucky knew he should probably reward him, even if that was just one word, but he’d been woken up by Steve and was still sort of crabby, so he said, “Say it properly.”   
And waited. “My name is Steve.” He said firmly. Bucky only smiled. “My name is Steve, who?” Bucky knew he was pushing it, but honestly he was too tired to think about the negative impacts this could have. So when he heard the mumbled “sir”, he got up and grabbed the warmest blanket he had from his stash and asked Steve if he wanted a shirt. “Yes sir,” he mumbled, and Bucky went to the wardrobe to fetch him his nice cotton one.  
He threw them at Steve and simply went back to bed, and after 10 minutes he faded off.

Steve 

Steve slept deeply and peacefully, wrapped up in cotton and wool. He didn’t dream- thank god, if he did it’s probably be nightmares of what awaited him.   
Although, Steve had been expecting much worse than this. Yes, he’d been dehumanized and treated like a pet; but it was better then what he had had brewing in his mind, which was endless torture.   
He eventually stirred, not bothering to sit up. He heard the sound of the sink running and thought that Barnes must be in the bathroom. He still didn’t sit up, wondering if Barnes would let him sleep. Probably not.   
But Barnes was also very different from what he expected. When he first saw him in the van, he had been terrifying- covered in black and stocked full of weapons. But now? He seemed almost normal. So far he hadn’t hit Steve, so Steve could manage with him. It was still hard not to be intimidated by the mass of muscle, but Steve would manage.   
He heard the door open, yet still he didn’t move. He wondered if he could fall back asleep, and rest his aching arms. He could hear Barnes walking around the room, opening the wardrobe and getting dressed.   
He heard footsteps drawing closer until a hand-a flesh one this time- was on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. “Steve, come on, time to wake up,” he said. Steve groaned and hoisted the blanket further up his shoulders. Barnes laughed a little before yanking the blanket away, leaving Steve and bare legs.   
With absolute horror he realized the shirt had gotten bunched up over the night, leaving his dick on display for Barnes. Turning crimson he yanked the shirt down and scrambled to a sitting position. Luckily for him, Barnes got up and undid the chain, trading it out for wrapping it around one of his wrists so he could lead Steve around like a dog.   
Shoving down his annoyance, Steve reluctantly got up and followed him out the door in only an oversized T-shirt. Granted, it was so big it went down to his lower thighs, but still.   
They went down another few hallways before stopping at a larger wood door. Barnes pulled out a key and jammed into the keyhole and twists the door open, revealing an office.   
Bookshelves lined the walls, and a large desk was stuck in the corner, and a chair with leather covering it. A forest green rug was in the middle of the room, much like the grey one in Barnes room.   
The desk had a panel covering the inside that reached to the floor, so when Barnes chained his ankle to the desk he scrambled underneath it, hiding himself from the world.   
“Shy much?” Barnes chuckled. Steve rolled his eyes even though Barnes couldn’t see him and curled father into the desk, bringing his knees up to his chest again and then pulling the shirt over his legs to cover himself completely.   
Barnes hand stuck in the desk and handed Steve another plate of food, this time it was scrambled eggs and ham. Steve took it, and then the water from the same bottle he had last night, though it had been filled.   
He heard Barnes open a few drawers before coming over to sit on the chair. His legs stuck into Steve space a little, but he was able to ignore him.   
Barnes tapped away on a laptop, and occasionally scribbled things down. Steve wondered what he was doing, and he guessed he must be doing finances or something.   
Weird job for a guy dressed in leather and armed to the teeth.   
Steve pushed the dishes from under the desk and on the floor slowly and Barnes sighed and picked them up, placing them on the desk. Steve heard a faint click! Before Barnes started speaking in Russian, “Отправить кого-нибудь, чтобы забрать некоторые блюда из моего офиса.” (Send someone to pick up some dishes from my office.)  
Another voice, startling Steve, said “да сэр,” (Yes sir) and clicked off.   
Steve sighed and curled up, setting his head against the side of the desk.   
After a few minutes of silence, someone came into the room without saying anything and, judging from the noise, grabbed the dishes and walked out. Barnes sighed once they left, muttering something.   
Steve, having nothing to do, started to daydream. He missed Natasha, his best friend and coworker. He missed Clint too, and his dog Lucky. He’d only been in this place for a little over a day and he was already homesick.   
Natasha was rescued from the red room when she was 17, and worked for shield ever since she turned 21. She was their best spy and assassin, she was confident, flirty and Steve’s best friend. He hugged his knees a little tighter, and then his brain moved onto Clint. Clint was an unusual guy, with a fondness for purple and coffee (Steve was sure he was addicted to it, but he and Natasha never brought it up). He was their best sniper, and he usually preferred a bow and arrow over a regular sniper. He had a rescue named Lucky, the laziest dog in the world, but they all loved him nonetheless. Clint was the one who had set up Steve with the hearing aids plan, considering that he actually did have hearing aids. Purple ones.   
And Sam, his roommate. God he hoped nothing bad happened to him. He was the chilliest guy in the world, they only thing Steve had seen him get pissed at was leaving an empty milk carton in the fridge. While, the only minor thing Sam got pissed at.   
He hasn’t even realized he was crying until he had to sniffle, and he finally became aware of the hot tears leaking out of his eyes. He wiped at him angrily, but he couldn’t stop thinking of what was ahead of him: behind chained and led around like a dog. More tears came, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.   
“Steve?”   
Barnes voice startled him. Honestly, he’d forgotten that he was there. Steve only buried his face into his knees, but his shoulders still shook. He heard Barnes slid off the chair, and felt his stare on him.   
“I’d ask you what’s wrong but I have a feeling I know already,” he joked lightly. It made Steve’s lip twitch, but he only curled in tighter around himself. He felt Barnes mismatched hands drag him out of the desk. He panicked a little, flailing around before Barnes pulled him into a tight embrace and, causing Steve’s crying to pause, stroke his back and whisper gentle things. “Shh...I know it sucks, I know, I’m not gonna hurt you, it’s okay,”   
Steve paused. His captor was...comforting him? A HYDRA officer no less.  
Still, Steve found himself burying his face in Barnes face, while listening to his gentle “Shhs” and quiet comforts.   
After a while, Steve’s crying slowed down, and Barnes got a nice blanket to give to Steve before pushing him back under the desk and going back to work.   
Steve stayed still for a few moments. Out of all the things he’d expected, that was not one of them. He’d expected Barnes to kick him, at the very least tell him to shut up. Not that. Yet Steve found himself actually feeling a little better. It was weird.   
He wrapped the blanket around himself and stayed still and silent for the next half an hour, before the homesick thoughts and boredom began to creep up on him again. He debated for a little, before asking; “Barnes?”   
He stiffened before replying, “Yeah?”   
“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to make conversation to keep away the thoughts.   
“Working.” Was his short reply.   
“What do you do?”   
“I can’t talk right now, sorry pal.”   
Steve blew air out of nose, frustrated. Above him, Barnes sighed. “I can get you a book if you’re bored,” He offered. Steve immediately agreed, but was rewarded by a “What do we say?”   
Steve scowled. “I want a book.” He retorted. “Not quite.” Barnes deadpanned. “Why do I have to partake in your weird kink?” He snapped.   
Barnes rolled his chair back and kneeled on the ground to look Steve in the eyes. “Everyone here calls me Sir because I’m their superior. It’s to teach you respect, which you seem to be lacking. If you really want to get into kinky shit call me Daddy.” He said, looking into Steve’s eyes and smirking just a little at the last sentence. Steve didn’t smile, only scowled harder before grinding out a quiet, “I would like a book Sir,” and spitting out the last word like it was toxic. “Hmm, you’re going to have to work on that,” he said, grabbing Steve and hauling him from out under the desk.   
Steve flailed again, and this time he was just dumped beside the desk. When Steve tired to get back underneath it, he was blocked by Barnes foot. “No no, disrespectful boys don’t get to hide,” he chided.   
Steve glared at him with such hatred in his bones he wondered if he could throttle him. It was hard to believe that this man had comforted him only a half hour ago.   
He didn’t try to crawl back under the desk when Barnes got up to get him a book. He didn’t ask what Steve liked before he plucked one from the shelf and plopped it into Steve’s lap and went back to work.   
Wrapping himself with the blanket, he opened the book and began to read.   
About a quarter in, he found it was an adventure book-which he appreciated. He liked the heroine, and a few of the side characters. He read and listened to Barnes type, occasionally murmuring something in Russian under his breath.   
Out of nowhere, the door banged open making Steve and Barnes jump. Steve threw his book into the air a little and Barnes reached for his knife, before seeing who it was and relaxing a little.   
Brock Rumlow stepped into the room with one of his infamous grins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is being a little bit of a shit

“I got your shit, it’s in your room Barnes,” he says, sauntering up to the desk. Steve tried to shrink away, attempting to hide himself from view. It wasn’t working well. 

Silently, he cursed Barnes for not letting him hide under the desk when Rumlow’s gaze fell on him. “I got a few new things for you to chain him up with,” he said, smirking and not taking his eyes off Steve. 

Steve fought the shiver he felt crawling down his spine, and stared directly into Rumlow’s eyes, glaring. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was only wearing a blanket wrapped around his hips and an oversized t-shirt in the presence of two fully clothed, armed to the teeth men. 

Barnes simply snorted, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Thanks. You still owe me for this,” he said. Oh. Steve got it. Rumlow had shoved Steve in Barnes hands. Because apparently he’s just some object that can be passed around’ he thought bitterly. 

“Yeah, okay.” Rumlow says, walking over to Steve. He looked down and tried to ignore Rumlow’s eyes on him. Everything was still for a few seconds before Rumlow tsked. “Your spoiling him.” He said flatly, turning to Barnes. “He was upset earlier,” Barnes said, his tone dismissive. 

The way they spoke to each other; they sounded like equals. Steve knew Rumlow was an agent and assassin, usually on the field. Maybe Barnes did the background work. 

“He’s gonna turn into a brat, you should know better,” Rumlow teased. Barnes only sighed. 

All of a sudden, a hand gripped his jaw, tilting his head up forcefully. Steve tried to pull away from Rumlow’s grip but it was useless. “You're gonna fun with this one,” he chuckled, right before Steve bit down as hard as he could on the soft flash between his thumb and his index finger. 

Rumlow shrieked, trying to pull away from Steve’s grip but only succeeded in ripping his skin even more. A distinctly metal hand shoved itself into Steve’s mouth and tickled the roof of his mouth, making his open his mouth and let go. 

He felt a boot make contact with his stomach and he jerked away, right after Barnes growled a quiet “Watch it,” at Rumlow. “The bitch fuckin’ bit me!” He said, and Steve looked up to see him clutching his hand with blood running down it. He felt a small twinge of satisfaction before Rumlow kicked out at him again, this time making contact with his shoulder and knocking him into the ground. He came at Steve again before Barnes put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “I’ll deal with this, you go on your mission. Don’t you gotta leave soon?” He asked quietly, gaze darkening. Rumlow responded, never taking his eyes off Steve. “Fine. Just make sure you do actually punish him before he bites someone’s dick off.” He spat before turning on his heel and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Barnes turned over to Steve, and he scrambled up to a sitting position, glaring up at him. 

“Explain.” He growled. “I don’t need to explain.” Steve snapped at him. “He’s the asshole who got me into this situation,” 

“You got yourself into this situation by trying to spy on us.” He said calmly. 

“The fuck I didn’t,” he retorted, anger seeping into his voice. “I was spying on you guys because you’re all bloodthirsty Nazi’s  terroists  who-“ Steve’s small rant was cut short by Barnes grabbing his jaw with his metal hand and pulling his close. “Listen close. You know what usually happens to people who spy on us? They get hung by their feet and whipped and cut and burned. You got off lucky before you didn’t get any information. Bite anyone else and I’ll toss you into the halls for someone else with a more sinister agenda.” He threatened darkly. 

Steve spat on his face, “I don’t give a damn. I’d rather that than being treated like a  pet. ” He spat at him. 

Barnes slowly wiped the spit from his face and let go of his jaw only to grab his hair and quickly unchain him, dragging him out the hall and towards the room. 

Steve dug his nails into the metal, trying to plant his feet into the stone to stop Barnes from dragging him along the floor. It was pretty much useless because Barnes flung open the door to his room and threw Steve inside. 

He slammed the door shut- and Steve looked up to see; the cage. His eyes went wide when he saw that besides the cage was a pile of bondage gear, cuffs, collars,  leashes. 

He scrambled back, his back hitting the bed. Barnes only grabbed his wrists in one strong flesh hand and pulled him towards the bondage pile- Steve kicking and thrashing. 

Barnes pushed him to the ground, pinning him with a simple foot to his back. He heard rummaging. “Stop!” He snarled, kicking his legs up, trying to hit flesh. 

A hand threaded through his hair, pulling up. He felt something cool touch his throat and he desperately attempted to pull his head out of Barnes grip. “Stop it! Don’t you dare put that on me-!” He protested. Still, the  collar  was put on his throat. It was thick metal, and cool against his skin. He felt tears prick his eyes, just done with all of this shit already. 

Still, Barnes didn’t stop, reaching into the pile to get something else Steve didn’t see. 

It had leather straps that went under and above his ears, and another strap that went under his chin and circled around to the bridge of his nose. Crossed metal bars stuck out from the circle. A muzzle. 

He was collared like a dog, muzzled too. “Get it off!” He screamed, thrashing even more. 

“Not until you learn your lesson.” He paused. “Steve. Stop wiggling,” he said. Steve only struggled harder. He felt an arm wiggle against his chest, picking him up and holding the still-struggling Steve and bringing him over to the bed. 

Only one thing could happen on the bed. “No-no don’t!” Tears were streaming down his eyes, and his struggling slowly faded. 

They laid down, but Barnes didn’t make any movement to take away his shirt. (Which, he realized, had been the only thing he had been wearing when he struggled, surely anyone who had come saw them certainly saw other things too) Instead, he tucked Steve’s head against his chest and slowly comforted him. 

Steve didn’t understand. He went from being silent and angry, to soft and comforting. He shook his head a little. He tried to pull away, but Barnes held him tighter. He was still muttering “No’s” but Barnes words were louder. “Shhh- you’re not in big trouble. Okay? Calm down,” 

  
  


Bucky 

  
  


Bucky stayed there, lying down with Steve. Poor boy. 

He didn’t understand. He knew Steve was scared, anyone would be, but it was more like he was  angry.  Not scared to lash out at someone, which was dangerous behaviour. He’d dealt with this before, but it was weird with Steve. He felt sorry for him. 

But there needs to be repercussions for biting. We waited for Steve’s breathing to even out before sitting up, dragging Steve up by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. 

“Steve. Look at me.” He commanded, tapping Steve under the chin. He looked up, eyes a little less red.

“I know you’re scared, and angry, but if you do that again I’m not gonna go easy on you like this time.” He warned. He tapped the muzzle and then the collar. “ These  are going to stay on until you learn more respect. I’ll take them off when it’s time to eat,” he added, “but otherwise they’re staying on. Hear?” He asked sharply. Steve tried to look down, but he caught him by the bars of the muzzle and made him look up. “Hear?” He asked again, putting more edge into his voice. Steve mumbled a small “hear” and Bucky let him go. “I’m going to leave you in here for the rest of the day until you calm down,” he said, a sudden feeling of guilt crawling into his brain. He pushed it down as he got up and left, locking the door behind him. 

Bucky rubbed his face before heading back to work. ‘He didn’t ask for this’ said his mind, replaying the moments beforehand. Still- if he was disrespectful, someone could report him to Pierce. Then they’d both be in trouble, and Steve would- 

No. He wouldn’t think about what would happen because it wasn’t going to. He wouldn’t let another innocent fall into the hands of that man. 

He slipped into his office, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

Sitting down at his desk, he stared at the screen. He was planning another mission for someone, trying to make it as stealthy as possible. It’d be difficult, considering it’s a government building. 

Pierce had assigned him this job to fuck with him, he was sure. Bucky never liked it here, and as soon as he’d paid off his debts he’d get the fuck out of here and grab a job at a local convience store for all he cared. Anywhere but here would be nice. Maybe he could even get Steve out of this place. 

He sighed. Steve. He felt bad for him. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t have a choice. Not to mention he probably hated Bucky- and he couldn’t blame him. 

Still, he had bit Rumlow…

It was his first day, he was sure Steve would get off easy on his one, an added bonus being Rumlow left today. But if he was disrespectful to a higher member or, god forbid, Pierce, it’d be over. Bucky would have no say what would happen then. He’d seen a prisoner be disrespectful to Pierce before; and what has ensured afterwards. No, he wouldn’t be let that happen. 

‘You could just explain to him what’s happening’ said the voice. He considered. Maybe it’d make things easier. Steve could kick and bite and spit on  him all he wanted, just when he did it to other people- that was the problem. 

He should have let Steve stay under the desk. He could feel the guilt and regret bubbling in his mind. He didn’t know  why  he was being harsh. His brain seemed muddled these days. Nightmares woke him most nights, especially nights when the screams started. 

Maybe he could tell Steve. Maybe he’d believe him and he wouldn’t have to use anything in that pile. 

‘Without consent’ the devious little voice whispered into his ear. 

He ignored it. As usual. 

He focused his mind back on his work, planning out the best escape routes, the best entrances, etc. 

After a few hours, the sun was starting to set. Yrene once lectured him on getting to bed at an earlier time and not overworking himself, but he still usually ignored her advice. Not today though, when he knew he had someone to feed. And apologize too. 

Getting up, he walked out of his office, locking the door, and heading down the hallway, he texted one of the lower soldiers to bring him up two plates of food. He really didn’t feel like facing West and Jax today. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door; only to find Steve trying to climb up to the window using the chair. 

They made eye contact, staring at each other for what seemed like minutes, before Bucky let out a snort and started laughing. 

He didn’t know why it was so funny, it just was. Tiny little Steve trying to crawl onto the window, which was at least three stories high. “Okay Steve, get down,” he said, still laughing. Reluctantly, Steve lowered himself, looking a little shocked at Bucky’s reaction. He walked over to him, smile dropping when he saw the muzzle and collar still locked on his face. He sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently guiding him towards the bed. He got up to close the door before sitting beside Steve. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I really shouldn’t have dragged you,” he said. Steve’s eyes widened, clearly shocked with his apology. “I know you think I’m a bad person” ‘You are’ the voice chipped, “but I swear to god I’m trying to help, I really am. I wasn’t kidding about the whole torture thing earlier. If you keep biting people, he’ll come and-” 

He cut himself off, knowing it’d probably be a bad thing to admit to Steve, that he could be taken away and shoved into a worst situation. “Look, just, I’m not asking for you to be respectful because my ego needs to be fed, it’s just. If you’re disrespectful to the wrong person then…” he trailed off, pretty sure Steve had gotten the rest. 

“Then they’ll hang me up my feet and whip me?” He asked flatly. Bucky gave a dry laugh. “Yeah, something like that.” He said. He shook his head. 

“I get what you’re saying. It’s your weird twisted way of protecting me,” he said, and continued to talk when Bucky opened his mouth, “but if you keep locking me up and treating me like I’m an animal I’m gonna snap.” He said. Bucky nodded. “I know, and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- done, anything.” He turned to look at Steve. “I’ll make you a deal. You gotta be good for other people, and around other people, but when you’re alone you can do what you want,” he said. Steve raised his eyebrows. “I can stab you if I want?” He asked, his lips twitching. This kid. 

“Sure,” he says plainly. Steve smiled. 

Bucky stared at him. He’d thought Steve was beautiful when he’d seen him in that van, but man, when he smiled he looked… happy. A little less upset. So Bucky smiled back. 

“My name is Bucky,” said softly before there was a small knock on the door. 

Steve 

Bucky was weird. Not only was his name weird, he went from being scary as hell to being soft and cuddly. 

Steve was starting to understand him. But not really. While Bucky went up to get the door, which turned out to be food, Steve slid down onto his feet, staying their until Bucky shut the door and tapped on the muzzle. “Does food mean I get to take this off?” He asked. Bucky gave him a dry laugh, setting the plates on the desk. Steve hasn’t even realized it was dark, he was too busy straining his arms and legs to get to the window. 

Another weird thing- Bucky didn’t punish him for trying to escape, or even scold him, but laughed and  apologized  for earlier. Again, Bucky was weird. 

Bucky undid the muzzle and the collar, saying; “I gotta put this back on tomorrow, I’m sorry, Rumlow has spies here,” Steve rolled his eyes before darting out to grab his plate. He hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast. 

They both sat on the bed, talking quietly. Bucky talked about what he did, which was what Steve thought, he planned missions, occasionally going on a few. 

It had been silent for a few minutes before Steve asked, “What’s you’re codename?” 

“My what?” 

“You know, your codename. Rumlow has crossbones, I have Captain,” Bucky raised his eyebrows. Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, if you must know my codename is Winter Soldier.” He said, going back to eating. Steve’s heart stopped. “You’re the Winter Soldier?” He squeaked. “You’ve heard of me?” Bucky smiled, knowing full well that Steve had heard of him. 

The Winter Soldier was infamous, the best sniper in possibly the whole world, making shots that were seemingly impossible. Amazing at hand to hand combat as well, talented with knives. With kills into the 20s. 

“Wh-What? How?  Why?”  He asked, stuttering. This weird, mess of a man was the  Winter Soldier.  Steve is frozen-with shock, fear, he didn’t know. This man could kill him instantly. Without a second thought. None of Steve’s training would amount to the pure strength of this man. 

Bucky's brows furrowed, looking at Steve with concern. “Steve?” He asked. 

Steve was just staring. “You’re-you’re the Winter Soldier,” he stammered out, hands starting to shake. 

“Hey, I said I wasn’t gonna hurt you, I’m not going back on that, ‘Kay? I’m not gonna hurt you ever.” He said firmly. Steve took a shaky breath. Okay. Bucky- The Soldier- hadn’t hurt him yet. He didn’t. 

“Okay,” he said weakly, thinking about the fact that he  spat in the Winter soldiers face . Bucky looked away. “I have to go away on a mission in a week. I’ll get someone to send food to you,”

He said, hastily adding “it’ll only be for a day,” 

Steve nodded. “Can I have a book?” He asked, hands still shaking a little. Bucky nodded. 

Steve took a few deep breaths again. Bucky wasn’t going to hurt him. He thought. 

“Why do you care?” He blurted out. Bucky looked at him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Why do you care so much about what I think? I’m-I’m your prisoner, and you don’t want me to get hurt?” 

Bucky sighed. “You’re an asshole, but you’re innocent. I don’t like hurting the innocent.” He said. Steve blinked. 

“You’re the most famed assassin of the decade, but you don’t like hurting people?” 

“ Innocent  people,” he corrected.

Steve frowned. Bucky simply shrugged and finished the last bite, then took both plates and put them on the desk. “You’re going to sleep on the floor tonight, but,” he added quickly, “there’s going blankets and pillows.” 

“Why can I not just sleep in the bed?” 

“Too risky.” Was Bucky's reply. Steve rolled his eyes, but climbed to get the blankets from under the bed anyways. Bucky grabbed the one from last night, and together they made him a nest. Steve glanced at the cage. “You’re not gonna make me go in there again, are you?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Only if you’re bad,” he said, and Steve whipped around, to find Bucky smiling. He had been joking. He thinks. 

Once the nest was done, Bucky pushed Steve into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After, he simply climbed in his nest, still wearing the cotton shirt, and pulled the blanket over himself. Bucky wandered back in from brushing his teeth, and turned off the lamp and climbed into bed. 

“Night,” he mumbled. 

“Goodnight,” Steve whispered. 

Steve was asleep, deeply, but he was woken up by what sounded like…_screaming._


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky woke to the sound of someone screaming in the distance, and..   
Steve was looming over him anxiously, tears running down his face. “Steve?” He asked sleepily.   
“B-Bucky!” He stammered. Bucky sat up, concern written into his face. “Steve? What’s wrong?” He asked. “Do you not h-hear it?” Steve sobbed. Bucky thought for a minute before another piercing scream rang through the air and Steve sobbed harder. “Oh-oh, Steve,” he said, gathering the man in his arms for the third time. “Steve, I know, I know, you get used to it, you’re safe,” he said. Steve only shook his head. “B-but they’re n-not!” He insisted. Bucky held him tighter. “I know, I know I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do, I’m sorry,” he said, trying to comfort him. “I don’t w-wanna get used to i-it!” He said, sobbing harder. Bucky started rubbing small circles into his back, shushing him gently. “It’ll stop soon, don’t worry,” he said.   
Steve continued to sob, and even when the screaming stopped he continued to make small distressed sounds. All Bucky could do was hold onto him and pray he was never the one screaming. 

Steve 

Steve woke up beside Bucky, curled up beside him, back to back. Slowly, he blinked awake. It was warm, and he shifted happily, before he bolted up.   
He remembered, the screaming, it went on and on and o-  
Bucky was there, sleepily running a hand up and down his back. “It’s okay Steve, it’s stopped now,” he said.   
Steve gulped a little, eyes blurred with tears. “Okay,” he said weakly. “D-does it really happen almost every night?” He asked. Bucky nodded gravely and looked away. “Here, there are some clothes for you in the pile. Go brush your teeth and put them on, ‘Kay?” He said gently. Steve nodded and slipped off the bed onto the cold stone. He reached into the pile, past the bondage gear and found a few sweaters and sweatpants his size. He grabbed them and made his way to the bathroom.   
He brushed his teeth and pulled on the warm clothes, rubbing any grime away from his eyes.  
The screaming still echoed in his mind. Bucky had said almost every night. He didn’t want to think about what they were doing to those people. It made him sick.   
Steve knew he shouldn’t trust Bucky, shouldn’t trust the Winter Soldier, but he’d been kind and fair for the most part. Nothing out of blue. Sorta.   
He walked back out and found Bucky looking at him apologetically. On the bed he found the damn muzzle and collar from yesterday. “No.” He said, looking at them. “Steve, you know I gotta put them on. I told you-”   
Steve took a step back, shaking his head. “No.” He repeated. Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry Steve, Rumlow’s got spies everywhere. If he knows your unpunished-” Steve glared at him. “Do you can just punish me now? Like I’m a dog?” He said. “I thought you said you were sorry!”   
Bucky's eyes were fixed on him. “I am, Steve, but you know what will happen if you’re being disrespectful,”   
“I can be respectful without those!” He insisted. Bucky shook his head. “If Rumlow sees you walking around without anything, he’ll react badly. I’m sorry,” he added.  
Steve didn’t understand. “Can’t you just tell him you beat me?” He asked. Bucky gave a dry laugh. “He won’t believe it.”   
Steve shook his head.   
“He was upset at me yesterday for giving you clothes and a book, Steve.” Bucky insisted.   
Steve stared at the ground for a minute before slowly raising his head. “You take them off the minute we get back here.” He says quietly. Bucky smiled at him and nodded his head. “I’m leaving the muzzle off for now, breakfast is already at the office,” he said. “I’ll give you your book, and you can sit under the desk.”   
“If I’m under the desk can I not just not have the things on?”   
“Someone’s gonna barge in, and if I have to go anywhere you’re probably coming with me, so, no.”   
Steve sighed and glared at Bucky before slowly walking over to him, reluctantly tilting his head back.   
Steve’s worn collars before, just not this way. As he was led down the hall by Bucky, he kept accidentally thinking of those times, and slowly started to feel himself stiffen him.   
Ah, shit. Now was not the time to get a boner. Still, he kept thinking of someone cutting off the airway with a leash while they pounded into him-   
Bucky wasn’t even looking at him, thank god, but Steve’s heart dropped when they turned a corner and someone was there.   
The guy turned around and smiled when he saw them, waving and said “Hey Buck!”   
Steve’s face was red. Not only from certain…thoughts… but from the fact that he was talking to someone with a fuckin’ boner. Lovely.   
“Hey West,” Bucky said. “Where you been lately? I haven’t seen you around the mess hall,” he asked, thankfully paying no attention to Steve. Bucky shrugged. “Been busy with work and-” he jerked his head towards Steve, “-this guy demands a lot of attention,” he said. West chuckled, looking at Steve.   
Steve really hoped the pants were baggy enough to cover…everything.   
“Well, I gotta go, sorry Buck. Cya around?” He said, turning back to Bucky. Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.   
“It’s fine West. Have fun,” he said, waving his hand a little. West started to walk and winked at them both.  
“You two have fun as well. Blondie sure wants too,” he said, walking away.   
Steve’s face turned bright red. He didn’t meet Bucky’s eye when he glanced over him, and they continued walking.  
When they got to the office, Steve nearly flung himself inside the desk.  
Bucky laughed and again, handed Steve a plate and sitting down at his chair.   
“Whatcha thinking about?” Bucky asked. Steve’s face burned brighter. “Stuff,” he mumbled. Bucky chuckled and began tapping away at his computer.   
Once they were done, someone came up to the office to grab the plates and Bucky gave Steve his blanket and his book from yesterday, also, much to Steve’s dismay, put on the muzzle.   
The day passed almost normally, if you ignored the collar and muzzle. Bucky worked, Steve read. It was fine.   
Bucky was right, people did come in and out, asking him questions and such. Once, they did have to go to another room while Bucky waited for something to print. Other than those two things, the day was quite boring.   
They went back to the room, took off the collar and muzzle, ate, Steve got a shower and washed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on another oversized shirt and crawled into bed beside Bucky.   
There wasn’t anything romantic between them, sleeping in the same bed just comforted Steve. Bucky helped him ignore the nightmares.   
The week passed with the same routine, although Steve did often trade books. 

One day Steve woke to Bucky already dressed and gently shaking him awake. “Steve, wake up,” he said gently. Steve blinked his eyes and looked at Bucky. He was dressed in his usual tack gear, but this time he had a gun strapped to his back. “I gotta go today, you gotta stay here,” he said. “Someone’s gonna send you food, you gotta be good, alright?” He said. Steve’s mind was still groggy with sleep. He nodded and mumbled a “yes” before burying his face back into the pillows, content to go back to sleep.   
Steve woke a few hours later. He was nestled in bed, alone, when he remembered that Bucky had left for a mission. He looked around the room, noting the books and the breakfast plate on the desk.   
He got up to get the plate, and meandered back to the bed to sit while he ate.  
Most of his day consisted of reading. The book he was reading was good, and at one point there’s a pretty intense sex scene. He tried to ignore the growing sensation of heat in his stomach, but eventually he gave up to jack off in the bathroom.   
(TW warning for rape)   
The sun was setting when Steve heard the door open. He was on the bed reading, and assumed it was Bucky, but no.   
A soldier slipped into the room, his eyes dark. It wasn’t West, it was someone Steve had never seen before. He gave a smile that made a shiver crawl down Steve’s spine.   
They stared at each other for a few moments before the soldier slowly made his way over to Steve.   
“Hi?” Steve said, remembering his promise to Bucky. As much as he wanted too, he couldn’t shove past him and flee.   
“Hey,” The Soldier said, gaze darkening. Steve was starting to get anxious. “Are you here to give me food?” He asked quietly. The soldier laughed. “No, no, I'm here to give you something much better,” he said, now right in front of Steve.   
Steve’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing what the soldier wanted. He scrambled back, shaking his head. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said, “Bucky said-”   
The soldier tsked. “Yes, but he’s not here now is he? Come with me baby,” he said. Steve shook his head.   
It happened fast. The soldier lunged for Steve, grabbing his wrists and dragging him out of the room.   
Steve struggled, his heart pounding. “Stop, let me go!” He snarled, trying to plant his feet into the ground. The soldier was barely affected, and just kept dragging him along the hallways.   
The soldier opened a door and promptly shoved Steve inside.   
Steve’s heart dropped when he saw two other men-again, he didn’t recognize either. They both laughed and one of them grabbed some rope.   
“No! Leave me the fuck alone!” Steve screamed, thrashing around. The man seemed unaffected as he gathered Steve’s wrists and tied them together. Steve wriggled on the floor. The man moved down, pulled Steve’s pants off, and said “Hand me that,”   
One of the men grabbed something, and with a bolt of fear Steve realized it was a spreader bar. It was attached to his ankles, forcing his to spread his legs.   
“You sure Barnes isn’t gonna come back?” He heard. “He’s on a mission, he’ll be gone for a while yet.”   
Tears filled his eyes as he was left tied down on the floor. He writhed around on the floor, nearly sobbing. “Stop! Please, please don’t,” he begged them.  
It only resulted in one man grabbing his hair and whispering directly into his ear.  
“That’s right, beg.” Another man behind him chuckled. A hand trailed up his inner thigh and someone said in a low voice, “Begging won’t do you any good now. Just sit back and take it,” he said.   
Where was Bucky? Bucky would help-wouldn’t he?   
Someone spread his cheeks and he sobbed. “Please, don’t, please,” he said. “Someone grab the gag.” A ball gag was shoved into his mouth. He sobbed harder, his pleas coming out garbled through the gag.   
His dick was soft, but someone seemed intent on making it as hard as a rock. A hand stroked it, running it up alongside his prick. He teased it, alternating between pumping it and stroking slowly.   
Eventually, it began to reluctantly harden in his hand. “That’s it, I know you like it, hm? Of course you do whore,” he spat. Steve cringed away.   
He heard the distinct sound of lube opening and he struggled harder away from the hand. “Tsk. No, good whores stay still.” He said. Steve struggled even more.   
He felt a finger circle at his entrance and he sobbed even harder.   
The finger slowly pushed in, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He cried out, shaking his head. “Stop! Stop, it hurts, please, please!” He begged, it all coming out muffled around the ball gag. The man paid him no mind, just kept thrusting his finger in and out of Steve’s hole.   
He was on his stomach, frozen with fear. He couldn’t move, could barely breathe. He just kept babbling, begging them to stop.   
They didn’t.   
Another finger stuck itself in his ass, and at this point he was just sobbing. “That’s it, take it whore. Such a good little whore,” a voice purred in his ear. “I’m not your whore,” he choked out.   
Someone slapped his ass, and he cried out and jerked away.   
Now, all he could do was lay there, and pray for it to stop.

Bucky 

The mission was a success. They managed to finish early. He and Jack Rollins went out to a bar afterwards, and he even managed to snag a few chocolate bars for him and Steve.   
He opened the door to his room with his key, slumping into the room and taking off his gun and setting it by the door, “Hey Ste-”  
He looked around the room. The plate still sat on the desk, and a book was on the bed. But Steve wasn’t in the room.   
He darted to the bathroom, but didn’t find him there. ‘Shit’ he thought. The only person who had a key to his room was Cook, and he must’ve given it to someone to feed Steve.   
He ran out into the hallway and practically sprinted to the mess hall. It was empty, but he was still there, cleaning up a few things.   
“Who did you give my key too?” He asked. “Well, nice to see you too Barnes. I think I gave it to McClean-”  
Shit. Shit. He said a quick thanks and ran out of the room.   
Nick McClean was not a nice guy. He must’ve either set Steve free to fuck with Bucky or taken Steve an-  
Oh god. Oh god. He wouldn’t.   
If he did Bucky wouldn’t let his punishment be slow. Maybe he’d kill him.   
He could. Technically, Steve was his, and if McClean took him from Bucky, he could punish him. McClean would be the one screaming tonight.   
Racing down the halls, he found McClean’s room fairly quickly, and he opened the door so violently it nearly broke.   
Steve was there,on his stomach, legs spread by a bar and wrists trapped in black rope. McClean and two other guys were also in the room.   
McClean had three of his fingers in Steve’s ass, and oh, Steve.   
Bucky could hear him babbling pleas, begging them to stop. He had tears streaming down his face but wasn’t moving.   
Al five of them froze. McClean looked up at Bucky slowly.   
“All three of you are going to go downstairs for stealing my property,” he says quietly. “You are going to wait for someone there, and if I do not see all three of you downstairs your punishment will be much worse. Understood?” He asked. Steve was looking at him, pain and fear mingled on his face.   
The three of them scrambled out of there, McClean pulling his fingers out of Steve harshly. Steve winced, closing his eyes.   
Once they were all gone, Bucky rushed up to Steve and started taking off the bondage.  
“Hey, hey Steve, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” he kept saying. Once the gear and gag was off, he gently picked Steve up and carried him bridal-style back to his room.   
Once they got there Bucky placed Steve, who was still shaking his head and shivering, on the bed. He texted West to ask him if he could bring tea up to his room and briefed him on the situation.   
‘Shit, yeah, I’ll send Yrene down to deal with them,’ was his reply before Bucky put his phone away.   
He carefully walked over to Steve with a water mug and put a hand on his back. Steve flinched.   
Bucky drew his hand away and mentally cursed himself, but Steve surprised him.   
He shook his head and grabbed Bucky's hand with his own. “Steve?”   
He only shook his head again and mumbled, “Please don’t go, please don’t leave me.” Bucky’s heart shattered. “No, I’m here Steve. I’m here,” he said softly. “Can you sit up?”  
Steve slowly sat up. Bucky smiled and slowly pressed the mug to his lips, giving him a soft command of “drink” before tilting the mug back. Steve did, and he only took it away when Steve pulled back.   
His hand was still holding onto Bucky’s, tight. Bucky could feel him shaking. He tried to calm Steve down, but he was just staring into Bucky’s eyes, tears streaming down his face.   
They were both startled by a knock on the door. Bucky made to move away, but Steve gripped him tighter. “Steve, I have to get the door,” he said gently, trying to pry Steve’s hand off him.   
Eventually, to Steve’s dismay, Bucky was able to peel his hand off and quickly made his way to the door. Steve curled in on himself and hid in the blankets.   
He opened the door to find West and Yrene.   
“Hey guys,” he said. “Hey Buck. Blondie alright?” Yrene asked.   
Most of the people in the base were assholes, like McClean, he was so unbelievably lucky to have friends who actually cared about ‘prisoners’.   
“Sorta, he just,” Bucky blew air out of his nose.   
Yrene put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Buck. At least you have the week off, right?” She said, giving him a small smile. He nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for coming up,” he said to both of them. West nodded, handing him a tray of tea. “I’ll deal with McClean.” He said, giving Bucky a nod before storming off. Yrene smiled before going after West.   
Bucky went back inside and locked the door. He carefully placed the old rusty tray on the desk beside the plate, leaving it for now.   
He rushed back over to Steve. As soon as Steve could, he grabbed at Bucky and sobbed, holding on tight. “Please don’t leave me, please don’t, I don’t want to be alone, please, please!” He walied. Bucky hugged him, rubbing his back like he did when Steve was upset. “I’m here Steve, I just had to get the door,” he promised.   
They stayed like that for a while. “Steve, the teas gonna get cold,” he teased lightly. He lifted his eyes to meet Bucky’s and asked “You brought me tea?” Bucky nodded. “Of course I did, here, I hope you like mint. I don’t think there’s any sugar…” he said trailing off.   
Bucky detached himself from Steve and grabbed the tea. He handed it to Steve, who mumbled a small ‘thank you’ before taking a slow sip.   
After he was done, Steve laid down, naked save for his shirt, and Bucky took the cup from him, setting it down on the bedside table.   
They lay like that, curled beside each other, Bucky spooning Steve, until he fell asleep. Once he was, Bucky stalked out of the room towards downstairs, only stopping to grab his knife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m sorry the italics keep getting messed up, I’ll most likely fix them all once I get everything sorted out

Steve learned that Bucky had the week off. It was good because Steve was so scared he could barely do anything. Scared and sad.  
He felt paranoid, scared of every knock on the door. It usually was just West or Yrene checking on them, occasionally Jax.  
Steve learned that these people could be trusted, these people were nice and brought him tea and food.  
One night, two days after, Steve woke up screaming and begging and crying. He couldn’t tell where he was for a minute, he thought he was back there again.  
Bucky brought him back. Bucky shushed him gently and rubbed his back and murmured comforts until Steve stopped crying and shaking. Still, he was still jumpy.  
Over the week, they played lots of cards, and occasionally Bucky took out his phone to watch YouTube. Steve practically bullied him into watching vines. Poor Bucky had to sit through all those; though Steve did catch him smiling once in a while.  
This place wasn’t as hellish as he’d first believed. It still sucked, and he still cried because of homesickness, but he was slowly starting to trust Bucky, which was both good and bad.  
Good, because now could let Bucky hug him and he had someone to talk too.  
Bad because this is what most people call Stockholm’s Syndrome, but Steve didn’t think of it like that. Sure, he was forced here, but he was about as stuck here as Bucky.  
They had been sitting playing ‘Bullshit’ for the past hour, Steve listening to Bucky rant about the base and the people in it.  
“If you hate it here so much why don’t you just leave?” He asked. Steve expected a bullshit answer, something along the lines of ‘because it’s good work’ and ‘the world needs HYDRA’, not, “Because I’m stuck here,” He said simply. Steve raised an eyebrow. “No you aren’t? I’ve seen you walk in and out as you please,” he said. Bucky shook his head and said, “bullshit,” and motioned for Steve to take the cards.  
“It’s more complicated than that,” he said. “Oh?” Steve said, one eyebrow raised. He sighed. “I was trained here, ever since I was about 5 or 6 with a group of other kids. Our Master put money into training us, and until we can pay it all back by working here, on missions or whatever, we’re stuck here.” He explained. “Can you not just escape to another country?” Steve asked skeptically. Bucky shook his head. “People have tried. I’m usually the one dragging them back here,” he said.  
Steve sighed and placed down his card. “Who’s your Master?” He asked.  
“Alexander Pierce,” He said, placing down a card.  
“THAT fucker?” Steve gawked. Bucky laughed. “You know him?” He asked. “I’ve been trying to pin him for months!” Steve said, eyes wide. Bucky laughed again. “Shit, wished you got him. Then I’d be done with this place,” he said, smiling a little sadly.  
“Your friends are stuck here too?” He asked quietly. Bucky nodded. “We have a plan once we’ve paid off our debts. We’re gonna go to Canada and get a cattle ranch in Alberta,” he said, smiling. Steve laughed. “You four? Cattle ranchers?” He said, playfully poking Bucky. “Worlds deadliest assassin my ass,” he said. Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes.  
“What about Rumlow?” He asked. Bucky shrugged. “He’ll probably stay even if his debts aren’t paid.”  
“And what if someone decided to give all the information away to SHIELD?” He asked. Bucky slid a finger across his throat.  
“Bullshit,” Steve called, and Bucky smiled and said, “Nope,” showing Steve his card that was actually a 6. “Oh, fuck you,” he said, picking up the pile.  
Steve hadn’t been able to wrangle that much information out of Bucky. When he asked too many questions Bucky would just shrug and go “Classified info,” and change the topic.  
Even after Bucky’s week off ended, they still found time to talk, whether it be in the morning or afternoon or dinner, Bucky and him talked.  
Two months later, this routine they had established was still going. Get ready in the morning, head to the office, eat, work or read, go back to the room, shower, read, and sleep. Maybe play cards or talk.  
Bucky never put Steve in any bondage, and that he appreciated greatly. It didn’t bother him, surprisingly, but it was just annoying.  
One thing that *did* bother him was being alone. When he was, he got fidgety and paranoid, constantly looking around, checking to make sure the door was locked.  
Once, Bucky had left him in their room for half an hour, and when he came back Steve was curled in a ball on the floor, shaking and crying.  
Since that day Bucky didn’t leave him for more than ten minutes at a time.  
When he did have to go on missions, he left Steve with Yrene or Jax or West. Again, Steve liked them. The were nice. He could handle being away from Bucky in their company.  
Bucky had encouraged Steve to talk about it, trying to get him to relax, like he was a therapist and Steve was the patient. Steve mostly refused, though on occasion would confess his anxiety. Still, Steve didn’t think it was helping.  
At night they snuggled against each other. Steve used Bucky to drive away the nightmares, used him to get warmth and comfort.  
Over the two months, they gradually slept closer, going from back to back to straight up spooning. (Steve was the little spoon,)  
Whenever Steve felt *something*, he pushed it down far enough he couldn’t feel it anymore. Sometimes he did this with regular emotions too. He just snuggled up against Bucky, and Bucky always hugged him back.

Bucky

It was the fifth month since Steve arrived. It was the fourth month since McClean. Still, Steve didn’t seem to get better. Bucky tried to talk to him, but Steve either refused or danced around the subject. When he did open up, he only spoke a little.  
Oh, god, his anxiety seemed to have mounted by 80 percent. Steve wouldn’t admit it, but he was pretty sure Steve was depressed. He couldn’t blame him. He was too.  
And another Steve wouldn’t admit too was the Separation Anxiety. Whenever he was alone for more than 10 minutes he got jumpy and anxious, sometimes bursting into tears. And because Steve was a ‘prisoner’ in HYDRA eyes, Bucky couldn’t do fucking anything to help other than try to talk to him. It was infuriating and frustrating as hell.  
Still, he tried. He tired to talk, and he comforted Steve on those nights where he woke up crying.  
Sometimes Bucky woke up shaking or crying too. Woke up to screams and thought about what he did to McClean. He didn’t kill him, but he bet McClean wished he would have. He now had a nasty scar that ran along his face, going from his forehead, across his eye, down to his jaw.  
Pierce had visited on the fourth month and didn’t comment when he saw it.  
Bucky didn’t let him see Steve. He knew what Pierce would do if he found out. Hell, he probably already knew, just didn’t comment on it. Thank god for that.  
Bucky didn’t want Steve going through what he had. Didn’t want Pierce to even look at him.  
One day, he was running to the office to grab a few things when he ran into Rollins.  
“Barnes,” he grunted.  
Bucky nodded at him. “Rollins,” he said politely. “I need your help with something,” he said. Bucky raised a eyebrow. “This kid, he’s new, and he can’t seem to get the knife-fighting right,” he explained. Oh god Bucky was not good with kids. He was horrible with them, especially the new ones. They always had a scared look in their eyes, were always jumpy and complaint to avoid getting hit. “Listen man, I’m not good with kids,” he started to explain, but Rollins cut him off, “I know that, I was wondering if you ask Jax or something,”  
Bucky rubbed his face. “Yeah sure,” Rollins gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled, “You better ask him now, trainings in a hour,” he said before walking off. That fucker.  
The files would have to wait. He speed-walked to Jax’s room, knocking on the door. No response.  
Bucky traveled the base, checking in Yrene’s room, West’s room, and even the empty mess hall. The one time he needed this fucker is when he disappears.  
Finally, he found him in the library. The shelves were rotting, and the books were either boring history books or straight up propaganda, but he found Jax sitting there alone. “Hey man, Rollins wants you to take over training for this one kid,” he started, before getting a good look at him.  
His eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles under them. His usual clean-shaven face had stubble, and his hair was an absolute mess.  
“Jesus man, what’s wrong?” He asked. Jax shook his head.  
“Sister,” he croaked.  
Jax was the only person Bucky knew who had volunteered to come and work here-just to pay for his sister's medical treatment. He trained, and pushed his debts to the side and paid for her meds first. It was obvious he didn’t want to be here, but Bucky thought it was admirable what he was doing.  
“What happened?” Bucky asked him carefully. Jax shook his head and buried his face in his palms.  
“Didn’t make it,” He said.  
His sister was all he had left. Now he was stuck here with debts to be paid off, alone, no more family left.  
“Jax,” he said softly. His shoulders shook. “Shit man, I’m,” Bucky took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I-just, leave me alone for bit,” he said, still hiding his face.  
Bucky nodded and patted him on the shoulder gently. “You know where to find me if you need me,” he said, and slowly got up and left.  
Jesus. Bucky never actually met her, but Jax spoke the world of her. She was only a few years younger than them, maybe 23 or 25. Too young.  
He decided that Rollins would have to wait. The kid could wait a day.  
He trudged back to the office and grabbed the files. It had been at least an hour, and the sun was setting now. He had spent the day in his room, working from there.  
Rubbing his face, he headed back to the room.  
When he opened the door, he was greeted by sobs.  
Steve. Shit. Bucky had forgotten. How could he have forgotten?  
His guy was curled underneath the blankets, muttering things Bucky couldn’t make out.  
He flung the files onto the desk and grabbed Steve, forcing the blankets off him and looking Steve in his eyes.  
“Steve? Steve, look at me, focus, you’re here, you’re safe-“ but was cut off by Steve shoving him away.  
Steve shook his head, looking at Bucky accusingly. “You left me!” He wailed. “Y-you left me here alone!” He cried out, trying to scramble away. Bucky grabbed onto his wrists and Steve cried harder, obviously wanting to lean in but trying not too. He kept wailing ‘You left me! ‘s and shaking his head, trying to get away from Bucky.  
This was the very last thing Bucky needed right now. Today had started out shitty enough, bad enough he worked from his room, and then news about Jax’s sister, and now this.  
Bucky knew Steve didn’t mean it, didn’t mean any of it, but it still hurt a little. He got up, leaving Steve on the bed and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t bother locking the door when he closed it.  
Stripping quickly, he turned on the shower and let himself sob.  
‘Your pathetic,’ the voice told him. With every sob he heaved, the shame only grew. Yet he couldn’t stop.  
He hadn’t cried in so long, and yet today he just broke. He didn’t know why. He’d been through worse.  
For a few seconds he considered the razor. But he quickly shook himself out of that mentality and looked away.  
After a few minutes of sobbing, he wiped his eyes and turned the shower off. He didn’t bother to grab a towel, just walked out of the room and headed for the bed.  
Steve was there, eyes still red but calmed down. He looked at Bucky with concern, but a bright red blush bloomed across his face once he saw Bucky’s not-so private parts. Bucky didn’t care. There was no room for modesty in HYDRA.  
He collapsed onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow and fell asleep.

Steve

Bucky was asleep next to him.  
When he had come out of the shower, his eyes were red and puffy. He’d been crying. Steve had never seen him cry.  
The thought that something had upset The Winter Soldier to tears upset Steve too.  
He felt bad, he should have known that whatever was keeping Bucky so long was important. It didn’t stop him from starting to shake or cry. His mind spiraled after the first half an hour and for a horrible minute he’d thought McClean had raped Bucky too and he was coming for him now.  
Looking back on it, it was a ridiculous thought. But that didn’t stop his anxiety-riddled brain from going crazy.  
And Steve has never met anyone who didn’t care as much as Bucky did, he just waltzed out of the bathroom without so much as a towel. Steve shook his head, shaking the thoughts away and fighting the blush that bloomed across his face. Instead, he looked up and examined the room.  
The moonlight shone through the room, and a cool breeze swept through it.  
It was surprisingly peaceful. Sure, it’d be better if he was outside, but right now that wasn’t an option. It never is’ he thought bitterly.  
For months his life had consisted of the bathroom, bedroom and the office. He was going insane, and he did like Bucky, he didn’t like the fact that he was stuck. He usually pushed that thought to the back of his head, but for some reason tonight it pushed against his skull, invading his thoughts.  
Steve looked at Bucky's phone lying on the table. He had tried to call Shield a few times, only to find that any phone calls or texts outside the building outside of the building were blocked, save for a few contacts.  
Bucky was still asleep.  
Taking a breath, Steve crept over to the phone and snatched it, hurrying over to the blanket he and set up. It was lying on a moonbeam that had stretched across the room.  
Unlocking it was easy. Bucky’s birth year. It was almost laughable.  
He had given up contact by the tenth minute. It became clear quickly that any type of outside contact was prohibited, either by the phone itself or the server.  
He opened YouTube and searched  
‘Lord Huron’  
He picked his favourite album, _Lonesome Dreams_ and pressed play.  
The first song that played was _End of the Earth_. One of his favourites.  
Turning it to a low volume, Steve laid down on his blanket and stared out the window. They just be far from civilization because he could see all the stars clearly.  
Steve love space, loved the stars and planets. He knew most constellations.

_‘Oh there’s a island where all things are silent_   
_I’m gonna whistle a tune’_

Steve closed his eyes and listened to the quiet music.

‘_Oh there’s a desert that size can’t be measured_  
_I’m gonna count all the dunes.’_

Steve could feel the wind blowing on his face, could hear the leaves of the trees blowing.

‘_Out there’s a world that calls for me girl,_  
_Heading out into the unknown,’_

The smell of rain hit him first, then the sound of it, small drops falling against the brick. The moon still shone through the clouds, bright as ever.

_‘Well if there are strangers and all kinds of danger,_   
_Please don’t say I’m going alone’_

With nothing but music, the sound and smell of rain and the moonlight shining, Steve almost fell asleep.

_‘To the ends of the earth would you follow me?_   
_There’s a world that was meant for our eyes to see_   
_To the ends of the earth would you follow me?_   
_Well if you want, I’ll say my goodbyes to me’_

Steve drifted off into the state of almost sleep, and for once since he got here, he felt at peace. Comfortable. Maybe happy.

( Song ) 


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky woke to the sound of rain and soft music.   
He groaned and clutched at his head, ignoring the oncoming headache. He grabbed at his phone, wanting to call West to bring him painkillers for the migraine he was sure to endure, when he found there was nothing there.  
Bolting up, he looked around and quickly found the source of the music.  
Steve lay on the floor with a blanket and a pillow, directly in a spot of moonlight. He was curled up on his side, Bucky’s phone playing soft music beside his head. He was shirtless, but had kept his boxers on, unlike Bucky who was completely nude. He didn’t mind.   
Bucky sighed. He already knew Steve didn’t have a chance on contact outside the base, thanks to parental controls (just in case) and the server Pierce had set up. And, Steve looked more peaceful then Bucky had ever seen him.  
His eyes were closed, his brow wasn’t furrowed at all, and his mouth was slightly open.   
Bucky slid out of bed, silently walking over to him. He brushed his hand lightly against Steve’s golden hair, now glowing in the soft moonlight.   
He glanced at his phone, which was playing Lord Hurons ‘Lullaby’   
Bucky didn’t have the heart to take the music away, so instead he picked up his phone and turned it up slightly, and then picked Steve up.   
He weighed practically nothing, which was a little concerning. He’d have to talk to Steve about it tomorrow.   
Bucky pulled back the covers and laid Steve on the bed, and then pulled the comforter over him.   
He grabbed at it in his sleep, shuffling a little. Bucky smiled, and slid in next to him.   
Steve shuffled closer, his hand reaching out to Bucky.   
Smiling, he tucked Steve underneath his arm and wrapped them around him, rubbing his hand up and down his back slightly. He put the phone next to both their heads and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.   
When it did, he fell asleep happily. 

Steve 

Steve woke up in the bed. The phone was still beside his head, but it was turned off since it had probably died at some point during the night. He felt warm, and shuffled closer to the source.  
Bucky shifted slightly, and Steve looked at him sleepily.   
His hair was an absolute mess. Steve realized this was the first time he had actually woken up beside him. Usually Bucky was already up and doing shit when Steve woke.   
He smiled a little before burying his face in Bucky’s chest again. He felt warm, and sleepy. He was content to drift off again in the early morning light.   
Eventually, Bucky shifted.   
“Steve,” he said softly. Steve looked up at him. “We gotta get breakfast,” he whispered.   
“No,” Steve whined quietly, “s’warm,” he slurred, hugging Bucky tighter. Bucky chuckled and hugged him back.  
Steve felt a small ping in his chest, one that was way too familiar. He pushed it down as best he could, but for some reason on this golden morning it came back, tugging his heart.   
He had felt himself drawn towards Bucky these past months, become more and more attached. Steve was good with pushing down his feelings. He did it with a few of his coworkers, and ignored them until it went away.   
But with Bucky this wasn’t an option. He’d been falling for him ever since he carried him away and took care of him after the night he first went away. Every time Bucky woke up to run his back after a nightmare, Steve felt himself slide.   
It was scary. He didn’t want to like him, because it wasn’t right. Bucky didn’t like him. He was just a prisoner.   
‘Prisoners don’t snuggle with their captors,’ his thoughts sang. He shook his head a little, just barely noticeable.   
“Steve?”   
Of course Bucky noticed. What with his chest pressed against Steve’s head.  
He shook his again, and Bucky, damn him, started rubbing his back.   
“Nightmare?” He asked softly.   
Steve looked at him. His blue-grey eyes were full of concern, and Steve was just noticing how gorgeous they really were when he looked away.  
Nope. Not falling down that hole.   
Steve, for whatever reason, started shaking a little. Maybe it was the cold. It probably was. There was a chill in the air.   
“Steve,” Bucky asked again, a small bit sharper.   
“S’cold,” he slurred again, grabbing the blankets and pulling them tighter.   
Bucky shifted slightly, and Steve-  
Oh fuck. He had forgotten about last night.   
The first thing Steve thought of was “Why was he crying?”  
and the second was “holy shit he’s fucking naked,”   
Steve looked up at him. “Cn’ you put clothes on?” He asked dryly. Bucky smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling just slightly.   
“Too much effort,” he said, but moved back a little to give Steve some space.   
“Are you okay?” Steve asked softly. Bucky’s smile fell.   
“Yes,” he said. Steve shook his head. “You’re lying,” he said.   
“Steve, really I’m fine,” he insisted. “Was it what I said? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it,” he said, guilt seeping into him.   
Bucky shook his head, “No, Steve, it wasn’t you I promise,”  
He said firmly. “Then what was it?” He asked.  
Bucky blew out a breath through his nose. “Jax’s sister didn’t make it,” he said.  
Steve didn’t know Jax had a sister. And she was dead? Did Bucky know her? Did she work here? What did he say to that?   
“Oh,” was all he said. “Do you have work today?” He asked, trying to change the topic. “It’s a Saturday doll,” he said, bringing his hand up to pet Steve’s hair a little.  
Steve learned into it, humming softly.  
“Can I braid your hair?” He asked Bucky. He smiled a little and nodded, and Steve’s hands brushed against his brown locks and slowly started to braid them together.   
It was a small braid, but Steve took his time, and when he was done one, he moved onto the next. Bucky watched him for the first braid, but neither of them said anything. It wasn’t awkward, just peaceful.   
Eventually, Bucky closed his eyes and gave a content sigh, letting Steve continue his work.   
After he had braided every hair he could while laying down, Bucky had fallen asleep again, his mouth open slightly.   
Steve closed his eyes and followed him back to the space of slumber. 

Bucky 

Bucky woke up to pain pounding behind his eyes and encircling his head. When he tired to open his eyes he could see stars swimming in his vision.  
Fuck, he’d forgotten about the migraine. His phone was dead, so he couldn’t text West about pills, but maybe he could check to see if there were any left in the cabinet.   
He tried to get up and quickly found that it wasn’t an option.   
He clutched his head and rolled onto his side. When was the last time he’d got a migraine? He hadn’t had one for maybe a year. It was coming back with a vengeance now though.   
Something shifted beside him, and he realized he wasn’t alone.   
He could hear muffled words, but didn’t have the energy to make them out. He felt Steve press against his back.   
“Pills, thin cabinet in th’ bathroom,” he mumbled, “pink,” he said, struggling to get the words out.   
The warmth vanished for a few moments, but came back and pressed pills into his hand   
He sat up a little, and chugged them before flopping back down on his side. 

Steve 

After Bucky had taken the pills, he laid down on his side for a few hours.  
Steve assumed it was a migraine, so he closed the blinds and stayed by Bucky's side all day, keeping quiet and turning the pages of his book very slowly.   
Occasionally, Bucky would shuffled and turn in his sleep. Steve wasn’t sure if he was actually sleeping, but he looked like he was in pain.   
Steve’s never had a migraine, but Natasha did sometimes and he knew they sucked. So, when Bucky turned over again, he gathered his head into his lap and petted his hair gently, just like he did with Nat sometimes.   
Bucky's face eased a little, and so Steve kept doing it, running his hands through the mess of hair and undoing the braids.   
God, he was beautiful. His jawline was sharp, his face clean and his hair soft and fluffy. Steve smiled a little.   
It was fair, Bucky had taken care of him these past months and now it was Steve’s turn. Steve didn’t mind.   
He glanced at Bucky's phone, which he had plugged in a few hours ago. It was a Saturday, October 13th.   
He’d been here for quite a few months. He wondered if Shield was still looking for him. He wondered if Natasha ever gave up, and Clint and Lucky still missed him.   
It’d only been half a year at most, but it was still a long time to spend away. He’d given up on escape long ago, realizing that even if he got to the window he’d have to climb down three stories, with guards watching him. The base itself was guarded at every entrance, and Bucky always locked the door.   
That didn’t mean he wanted to stay. He wanted Bucky to pay off his debts and escape, and possibly take Steve with him. He’d never mentioned what he would do with Steve when he got out. It was foolish to hope he’d bring Steve with him. Steve had no doubt Bucky would try, but HYDRA wouldn’t let him.   
What would happen then? Steve would get passed off to Rumlow, or worse, McClean. Steve shivered a little at the thought.   
Maybe Bucky would tell SHIELD. He was the world's best assassin, he could probably get away with it. Maybe he’d just leave Steve here to suffer.  
No, no Steve didn’t think Bucky would do that. He’d find a way.   
That could be years from now. Bucky might not pay off his debts for years and years, and they’d both be stuck here.   
Steve thought of years stuck here, in these two rooms. The thought scared him, a lot.   
“Steve,” he heard Bucky slur. He looked down, and Bucky had his eyes cracked open a little. “Hm?”   
“You stopped,” he said, smiling faintly. Steve was about to ask what did he stop when he realized when he had been lost in his thoughts, he’d stopped petting Bucky's hair.   
He resumed and Bucky hummed. It was really weird, having this mass of muscle in his lap, purring like a cat.   
“Feeling better?” He asked, and Bucky smiled a little. “Yeah,” he said.   
They were silent for a few minutes before Steve’s stomach rumbled.   
Bucky chuckled and sat up,and his eyes still had that sleepy look. “I’ll go get food, hang tight there,” he teased Steve, slipping off the bed and into the bathroom.  
A few minutes passed and Bucky emerged in a grey hoodie and black jeans, heading for the door.   
Steve read for a little, before getting bored and lying back, staring up at the ceiling.   
He thought about home, for some stupid reason. Thinking about home always upset him a little. He missed everyone a lot.   
Bucky walked in and he shot up, happy to have someone to talk to.   
“So, we got seafood today,” he said, balancing the two plates and water mugs.  
“I love seafood!” Steve exclaimed, going to help Bucky.   
They set the food down on the floor.   
“How often do you get migraines?” Steve asked.   
“That one was the first in months, so not often at all.” He said, smiling.  
“That’s good,” he said.  
“How often do you pet me when I’m asleep?” He asked, eyebrow raised.   
Steve laughed and shook his head. “Not ever,” he said. Bucky clucked his tongue. “Shame,”   
And Steve laughed again.   
Just then, Bucky's phone vibrated, and he looked up. “I’m gonna go get that,” he said, getting up off the floor and heading over to the phone.   
Steve watched him, before going back to eating. Bucky was silent for a few minutes, long enough for Steve to look up.   
He had a look of disgust and horror on his face, just subtle enough that if Steve didn’t know him, he wouldn’t recognize. “Bucky?” He asked meekly, starting to get worried.   
“I’ll be back,” was all he said before rushing out the door, leaving Steve alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short I’m sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky raced through the halls, re-reading Brock’s text over in his head. 

_ I’ll be back for a day next week, make sure Steveis ready ;)  _

McClean was a Soldier, Rumlow was Pierce’s prized agent. And technically, Steve was his. Bucky was just a caretaker. There was nothing Bucky could do really, other than beg Rollins or Rumlow to give Steve up for another  _ prize _ . Or he’d have to find another prisoner. 

Maybe catch another. 

So he raced to Rollins office, slamming the door open. 

“Jesus Barnes!” He said, jumping in his seat. “Is there anyway Rumlow stays on the mission?” He demanded, not even sitting down. “This about your little pet? You getting territorial?” He teased. Bucky glared. “Might I remind you?” He snarled at Rollins. He glared back. 

“No, there isn’t any way to protect your little toy,” he said, looking down at his computer. “What is there to do?” He growled, now pacing the length of the room. “It’s only a day,” Rollins began, before Bucky cut him off. “It’s not  _ fair  _ to him,” he said. Rollins laughed. “Is this fair to any of us?” 

Bucky rubbed his face. “No, but-”

“But  _ nothing.  _ Just tell him. Rumlows gonna be back in a few days.” 

Bucky shook his head. “Since when do you care?” Rollins barked at him. 

He didn’t know. Steve was, different. 

Bucky pushes those thoughts away. 

“Just, do what you can,” he breathed. 

Rollins sighed, “I heard about Jax’s sister,” he quipped casually. 

Bucky slumped in the chair. “There’s nothing we can do?” He asked miserably. Rollins shook his head. 

Bucky groaned, reality catching up with him. 

So close. He was so close to paying off his debts. 

“Maybe talk to Rumlow,” Rollins suggested. Bucky gave him a humourless laugh.

“Like he’d give up a opportunity for sex,” 

Rollins waved his hand. “This conversation was nice but I got work to do. Go,” he said. 

Rollins couldn’t really order him around, but Bucky got up nevertheless and left. He stopped at his office to text Rumlow.

_ Listen man, he’s really not up for it.  _

He got a text back not a minute later. 

_ Does it matter?  _

Of course it wouldn’t matter to this shitbag. Fucking hell’ He thought. 

_ Yes Rumlow, it does. Maybe another time.  _

Typing….

_ Get him ready Barnes.  _

He could cry. He didn’t want to think of the look of Steve’s face when he realized he’d be raped again. 

There was really no way out of this. 

Unless… 

_ Here’s the deal Rumlow. What if I give you someone else?  _

Typing…. 

_ Who?  _

Bucky bit back a cry of relief. 

_ I’ll find someone  _

Typing…

_ You better  _

Bucky thought frantically for a few moments. 

_ I will, just stay away from Steve  _

That will do it. 

Typing…

_ Make sure they’re pretty  _

Relief flooded through Bucky. It was a win-win situation. Rumlow got what he always wanted. It was alright. 

Shaking a little, he headed back to the room. He expected to find Steve crying, or upset, but instead he was on the floor eating his food calmly. He looked up at Bucky when he entered.

“What happened?” 

Bucky shook his head and sat across from him. “Something happened, but I took care of it. No need to worry,” he said. Steve looked unsure but still nodded. 

They ate in silence for a little before Steve went up to get a shower and Bucky changed into sleeping clothes. 

This was a startling reminder of what could happen to Steve. He could be taken away and beaten, or raped, or worse at any moment. It scared Bucky, so that night when they lied in bed together he held Steve tight.

He didn’t know where these feelings had come from. He didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to acknowledge them at all. So he pushed his thoughts down and made himself close his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**Steve **

  
  


Steve woke up early next morning. He knew it was a Sunday, but still, he slipped out of bed and started towards the bathroom. It was so early, he dragged his feet across the ground and-

His toe caught on a piece of brick and he tripped, the ground rushing up to meet him very fast. 

He felt his arm get caught on that piece of wire that was always sticking out from the bed, but he barely registered it because he was more worried about his head hitting the ground. His arms swung up automatically, and as the right one hit the ground he cried out in pain.  _ Something  _ hurt like a bitch. 

He barely heard the “Steve?” Called out by Bucky, too busy clutching his forearm. 

He opened his eyes to see a very large gash ripped across it, from his elbow to his wrist. It had begun to bleed  _ a lot  _ and Steve’s eyes filled with tears, even though the adrenaline pumping through his body made sure he barely even felt the pain. 

Bucky's hand came up to inspect it, and when Steve looked up he was frowning slightly. “It’s not too bad, but you’re gonna need stitches,” he said to Steve.

Steve just stared at Bucky, his brain going ‘yes, yes he’ll know what to do,’ 

So he let Bucky scoop him up and walk him outside the door, into the hall and down the stairs. 

He nestled his head against Bucky's chest, and his arm hung limply, blood gushing down his hand. His mind was super clear, and he felt like his senses were heightened. 

Bucky kicked open a door with his foot lightly, and Steve blinked, looking around to see white walls and cots. 

A med wing. Huh. 

Bucky said something to someone, and he was being carried to  _ another  _ room, this time it was a light blue/grey colour with a table and a paper pulled over said table. Bucky placed him on it. When someone else walked in. It was a doctor, judging by her white lab coat. 

“How long as the wound been there?” He asked, not bothering to introduce herself. “Only a couple minutes,” Bucky said from above him. “Is he scared of needles?” She asked. 

Bucky looked at him. “Are you?” He asked. Steve’s brain took a while to catch up. He didn’t like needles. Last time he got one he cried and Natasha had to hold his hand. It was embarrassing, to say the least. No, he didn’t like needles. 

“No needles.” He said in what he thought was a firm voice. Bucky frowned and opened his mouth when the doctor helpfully supplied, “I can give him a drug, he won’t be knocked out but he’ll be pretty high,” She said. 

Bucky only hesitated for a little before nodding. She turned to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of purple pills and handed one to Bucky. 

He then opened Steve’s jaw and forced the pill inside. “Swallow,” he said, and Steve blushed a little before swallowing the pill down and grabbing the glass of water that was put into his hand. 

His arm was really started to hurt, and it started to throb. “Bucky!” He whined. “It hurts!” 

Bucky rubbed his back like always and shushed him. “I know it does, but you gotta be quiet,” 

Steve pouted and let his head fall against Bucky's bicep. 

“Is it infected?” He heard someone ask. He didn’t know who, everything was getting really blurry. 

“It was torn off of a rusty bed spring, so probably,” 

“Well…” 

The voices started to fade after that and everything got super funny. Randomly, he started giggling. Everything was soooo fuuunnnny…

…

  
  


**Bucky **

  
  


Bucky looked at Steve, very amused. His little guy had randomly started giggling, and smiling and tugging at Bucky's shirt. 

“Well, I think the drugs kicked in,” The doctor joked. Bucky hadn’t seen her here before, but her name tag said “Katherine.” 

Bucky smiled, and Katherine went over to get a needle. “Should help with preventing infections,” he said to him, injecting it into Steve’s arm. 

Steve didn’t even notice, just tugged on Bucky's shirt again. 

She put a bandage over the needle mark and went on too inspect the actual wound. 

Bucky didn’t know how Steve had managed to get his arm torn on the piece of wire, only that it was deep and long. The skin around it was red and looked irritated, and blood was rolling down Steve’s pale skin. 

She started to sew Steve’s skin up silently, while Steve just giggled and looked at Bucky. “It tickles,” he slurred. “I know, but you gotta stay still, ‘Kay?” Katherine frowned. “Come hold his arm,” she instructed, and Bucky went to hold Steve’s arm. 

Steve’s face was pressed against Bucky's back, his free arm coming up to poke at Bucky. 

Once the stitches were done, Katherine told Bucky to keep it wrapped up and come see her in a week so she could assess the healing process, and that the stitches could come out in the next two weeks or so. 

Bucky thanked her and picked Steve up again. He giggled again _ ,  _ and pulled at Bucky's hair with his good arm. “Stop that,” Bucky said, just sounding tried. Steve only tugged harder, and Bucky jerked his head a little to rip the strand of hair out of his grip. He pouted. “Buchy!” He slurred. 

When they got to the room Bucky laid Steve on the bed, and just when he was pulling away Steve surged up and smashed their lips together. 

Bucky jerked away, eyes widening. 

“Steve!” He said, going to crawl away when Steve’s hand caught his shoulders. “No,” he pouted. “Don’t go, I want more kisses,” he said. Bucky stayed, but shook his head. “Steve, what-”

Steve giggled, saying “Hah, Bucky, I think I likes you,” he said, flinging both arms around Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky froze. 

What the fuck. 

“Steve listen, your really high maybe you should stop-mh!” 

Bucky got cut off as Steve crashed their lips together again, squirming happily. Bucky grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, and Steve frowned when he realized he couldn’t get to Bucky again. 

“Steve, no.” He chided, like he would with a child. Steve pouted. 

His eyelids dropped just a little when he said, “But kisses!” 

“No, Steve. Your high as shit, just don’t say anything else.” 

Steve shook his head and Bucky laid him on the bed and went to the bathroom. 

On the way out, he nearly tripped over Steve because he was sitting in front of the door.

He stumbled and Steve hugged his leg happily. 

“Steve!” Bucky snapped, starting to get angry. Steve giggled. 

Bucky picked him up and carried him to bed before heading to the bondage pile and grabbing some rope. 

Dodging Steve’s attempt at kisses, he tied his wrists to the bed and stepped back sighing. Steve only wriggled angrily. “Bucky!” 

“Go to sleep,” 

He continued to wriggle for at least ten minutes before curling on his side and falling asleep. 

Bucky let out a breath. 

Steve didn’t like him, didn’t have any romantic feelings towards him, he was just really high. Bucky kept repeating this for a while. 

He sighed and grabbed his rifle from the drawer, which he re-locked with his key and slipped out the door.

Time to go look for someone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, finally some smut!   
(It’s pretty short and it’s my first time writing smut ever so sorry if it sucks)

Bucky kept to the shadows. He’d driven to a small town not too long ago and was now looking for a target. 

This was his least favourite part of this whole job. But, if it spared Steve, it would be fine. 

After half an hour, he found a target. 

A girl, maybe in her 20s, pretty and, more importantly, alone. It was getting dark now, so he slipped around and then grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into an alleyway. 

She kicked and struggled, but he’d already pressed a chloroform cloth to her mouth. Still, nails came up to claw at his hands, and he hissed, pressing his knee into her back. She tensed but kept moving around, desperate to get out of his iron hold. 

Eventually, the struggled died down. He hauled her to his car and stuffed her in the back, tied her hands together and took off, nearly speeding. 

He got back to base soon and dumped her off at Rollins office. 

“What’s this?” Rollins asked, peering at her. 

“For Rumlow, keep her subdued until he gets to her,” 

“Then what?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Then he does what he wants with her,” he said, turning on his heel to walk out. 

“You’d really do anything for him?” 

Bucky whipped around and snarled. 

“He’s  _ mine  _ now. No one else’s.” 

Rollins gave him a dry laugh. “Getting territorial Barnes? That’s not unlike you at all,” he remarked. Bucky simply glared at him and left without a word. 

Maybe he was getting territorial, but it was only to keep his status. He couldn’t have people stealing from him and get away with it, or else people would do it all the time. No emotions attached. 

Bucky prowled down the halls, in a thoroughly bad mood. He wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s bullshit. All he wanted to do was go to his room and cuddle with Steve. Hopefully the drugs had worn off. 

Steve 

  
  


Steve woke up alone, wrists tied together and then to the bedpost. He tugged at them, but they didn’t give. What did he do when he was drugged? 

He quickly looked around the room and to his relief it was Bucky and his. 

Steve didn’t like being put in such a vulnerable position, to say the least, but he was more concerned about Bucky. Where was he? He hoped he wasn’t hurt. 

Steve tugged at the rope again, and this time when he looked up at his arms, his right forearm was wrapped in a thick bandage. He frowned a little, but it only hurt when he tugged, so he gave up and flopped his head on the pillow. 

He’d been hurt in the morning, and now the sun was setting. He’d been out for a couple hours. He scowled. 

His brain was still fuzzy, but he kept himself awake, busy trying to pull the rope loose, trying not to move his right arm too much. 

The door opened a while later and Bucky stormed in, a deep scowl on his face. Steve could tell he was in a bad mood. He radiated “don’t talk to me” energy, and he gave off bad vibes. 

Steve stayed still, a little worried. He didn’t like it when Bucky was in a bad mood. It never ended well. 

He opted for staying silent as Bucky stormed into the bathroom, without even undoing the rope. Now  _ he  _ was in a bad mood. 

This could only end well. 

When Bucky stormed back in Steve huffed and squirmed, glaring at Bucky until he looked at him. 

“What?” Bucky snapped at him, turning around. 

Steve glared. “Why am I tied up?” He said, trying not to let his annoyance show in his voice or face. Bucky glared at him and huffed. 

“Because you were getting out of line,” he said flatly, going to sit at the desk. “Well I’m not drugged anymore am I?” He snapped, the leash on his patience slipping. 

Bucky turned to glare at him. “Watch your mouth.” He said, putting his back to Steve. 

Steve scowled and glared at him. “Can you just take it off?” He said, venom seeping into his voice. Bucky turned to glare. “If you’re good, maybe in an hour,” 

Steve grit his teeth and started to wiggle even more, only grinding his teeth when pain danced up his forearm. He didn’t even notice Bucky getting up and walking over to him, busy glaring at the rope. Bucky grabbed his shoulders and pressed them into the mattress. Steve made a surprised noise as Bucky grabbed the back of his neck and pressed his face into the pillow. 

“Keep squirming and I’m gonna tie you up for much longer.” He threatened darkly, his mouth hovering over Steve’s ear. 

Steve only wriggled harder until he felt Bucky’s knee drive into his back and he stilled. 

“What did I say?” He asked from above Steve. He didn’t answer and only stayed still, silently fuming. “ _ What  _ did I say?” He repeated, mashing Steve’s face into the pillows. 

Still resistant, Steve stayed silent until he felt Bucky move off of him. Steve squirmed again, trying to find the heat. Bucky’s hand was still on his neck. 

Without even realizing it, Steve whined and tried to throw his head up. He wanted to *see* Bucky and he wanted Bucky to touch him. 

“Bucky!” He whined, trying to free his neck from the iron grip. 

Bucky let go and his wrists were suddenly free. He felt a metal hand stroke his back, and he felt himself stiffen up for what must of been the third time today. 

Oh fuck it.

As soon as he was free he whipped around and tried to smash his lips against Bucky’s.

He could feel Bucky jerk back and his flesh hand grabbed his jaw. “I thought the drugs were worn off,” he commented. Steve looked at him with wide eyes. “They did,” he said. Bucky gave him a look. “Please Bucky,” he whined, his hand coming up to tangle itself in Buckys hair. 

“Steve…” he trailed off, and his hand slid from Steve’s jaw. He surged up to kiss him, pressing their lips together and-

And Bucky  _ kissed back.  _

He pushed Steve to the bed and pinned him down with just his body and oh  _ shit  _ that was hot as hell.

It’s not that he loved Bucky. It’s just he hadn’t got laid in  _ ages. _ ’ Steve thought, keeping that running through his mind while Bucky shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

He brought his legs to wrap around Bucky's waist, kissing harder. 

Bucky pulled back and looked him in his eyes, concern etched into his face. “You sure about this?” He asked softly. Steve nodded. He wanted this. So bad.

**Bucky **

Bucky wanted this too, but Jesus this was scaring him a little. Steve had  _ meant  _ what he said in the morning. He actually wanted Bucky. 

So he slid his mouth down to Steve’s neck and started to suck, making Steve squeal in delight. He wriggled a little under Bucky, and he could feel Steve pressing up against his thigh. His hips thrust a little, and Steve gasped, gripping at his hair harder. 

Surging up, he quickly ripped Steve’s shirt off and undid his zipper. Steve clawed at his tack shirt and a shiver crawled down his spine. Nimble fingers found the zipper and started fiddling with it, just as Bucky shimmied Steve’s pants down his hips and grinded into him harder. He gasped underneath him and closed his eyes, mouth falling open. Bucky grinned against his mouth and moved to Steve’s ear and whispered;

“Safe word is Winter,” before grabbing Steve’s cock in his hand. 

Steve moaned as Bucky slowly started moving his hand up and down, still sucking hickeys onto Steve’s neck. He felt Steve thrust his hips and he moved to take off his own shirt, Steve whining when Bucky let go. 

He pulled down his own pants and discarded every piece of clothing still left on himself and Steve until they were both naked. 

He grabbed the lube from the bedside tables and covered his fingers in it before slowly inching one into Steve’s hole.

Steve moaned and tried to thrust onto the warm finger, but Bucky brought his metal hand to grip his hips, his tongue going to suck on Steve’s nipples, playing with him with his mouth. 

“Patience,” he chided, not really serious. Steve groaned and threw his head back against the pillows. 

“Your really annoying in bed-ah!” Steve’s complaint quickly turned into a high pitched moan as Bucky snuck a second finger. Steve was already starting to sweat, an adorable red blush covering his body. 

Bucky nuzzled at his neck before adding a third finger, moving them around in Steve’s body. 

Steve only had the energy to moan wantonly and grit his teeth, not able to move his hips thanks to the metal hand that kept them trapped there. He whined and Bucky sighed. “Gotta get you loose for me Doll,” he said. Steve groaned in frustration. 

Bucky scissored his fingers one last time before pulling them out of Steve. Flipping Steve over onto his stomach, Steve looked down as Bucky lined himself up, meeting Bucky's eyes and giving him a tiny nod. 

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as the head breached him, writhing in the sheets. “Oh…Buck…Bucky…” he moaned, hand going up to grip at his hair.

Inch by inch, Bucky sunk in until he bottomed out. Steve gasped again, his hands pulling at Bucky’s hair. 

Slowly, he started to thrust in and out of Steve. He was going slow until Steve looked over his shoulder and glared. “I’m not gonna shatter,” he ground out. Bucky raised an eyebrow before leaning in close. “You want it rough?” He asked, and felt Steve shiver in his grip. He nodded and Bucky slapped his ass once before saying, “Yes  _ Sir.”  _

“Yes Sir,” he ground out, eyes closed and mouth open. “Good boy,” he said, speeding up his hips to an almost brutal pace.

Steve threw his head back and moaned loudly, the sound filling the room, along with skin-on-skin noises. 

Bucky adjusted his angle just a little and Steve practically screamed as he hit his prostate straight on. 

Bucky kept up the speed of his hips, for almost an hour until Steve started shaking his head and crying out, “I wanna come, Sir, Sir, I wanna come please let me come.” 

Bucky smiled and licked at his neck. “You wanna come?” He asked. Steve nodded. “Yes Sir, yes-oh! Yes sir I wanna come, please, please let me?”

Steve sounded so good when he was begging for his Sir. “You’ve been a good boy, come for me, come for your Sir,” he added, hips going faster.

Steve moaned and suddenly went limp. Bucky thrusted harder until he felt himself coming close. 

He pulled out of Steve, who whined, and flipped him over.

He jacked off on Steve before coming, painting his chest with it. 

Steve gave him a happy smile and rolled into his side, while Bucky went to the bathroom to get a clean cloth and then washed Steve with it, kissing him on the forehead before checking his bandages, just in case. 

He collapsed beside Steve and tucked the boy into his arm, before passing out immediately. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I just read Brooklyn Syndrome and it is a 10/10 fic (Might have to write something similar)   
Regarding this fic, another short chapter but we’re coming close to the end!! I am excite!

Steve 

  
  


Steve woke up warm, the aftermath of his orgasm still sticking with him. Quite literally. 

He pushed Bucky off of him and meandered into the bathroom before turning on the shower and cleaning himself, still half-asleep. 

After he had cleaned himself and dried himself, he walked back into the room too see Bucky rubbing his eyes.

He’d worried that this morning would be awkward, but Steve simply slid into Bucky's lap and tucked his face into the nape of his neck. 

“Morning Dollface,” he said, his hand coming up to pet Steve’s hair.

Steve didn’t respond, only hummed in response. Bucky chuckled and gently picked Steve up to place him on the floor. Steve looked at him with raised eyebrows. “A blowjob so early?” He asked. Bucky huffed and ruffled his hair. “No, I have to change the sheets.”

Steve huffed and watched as Bucky removed everything from the bed and stuffed it all into the pile before heading into the bathroom.

Steve sighed and grabbed his book from the top of the drawer and starting to read. 

Bucky emerged later and threw some clothes at Steve while getting dressed himself. 

An hour later they had eaten, brushed their teeth and headed out the door, towards Bucky’s office and-

Rumlow was standing there, a smug smile on his face. Steve automatically grabbed onto Bucky and hid behind him, and he could feel Bucky tense. 

“Rumlow.” He said, pushing past him to get to his office. 

“Aw, don’t be like that Barnes. I just wanted to thank you for the gift,” he said, a broad grin spreading over his face. Steve furrowed his brows and looked up at Bucky. He didn’t look back, only turned his cold stare on Rumlow. 

The door opened and Bucky shoved Steve inside with a command of “Wait.” 

A bolt of anger shot through Steve but the door was closed before he could even open his mouth. 

He glared at the door before pressing his ear against the smooth wood, trying to listen. 

“... can’t believe you actually did it.”

“It was a test….”

“.... you think of it like that Buck.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

The last sentence was spoken harshly, and a shot of laughter reached Steve’s ears. 

“Don’t be like that,”

The door was suddenly opened and Steve flung himself away to avoid getting hit in the face. Bucky looked at him and glared. 

He tried to peer out the door but it was slammed shut by Bucky as he made his way towards his desk.

“What did you do?” Steve asked quietly. Bucky didn’t look at him. He didn’t answer either. 

Steve glared at him, but settled under the desk.

Bucky's hand came down to pet his hair, and Steve, although still a little pissy, let him. 

Bucky did that for at least an hour before actually starting to work on whatever the fuck he was doing. Steve snorted when he stopped, but otherwise stayed silent. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day, Bucky occasionally petting Steve’s hair. He felt like a house cat, something to mildly acknowledge. Honestly, he didn’t mind all that much. He had a blanket and a book, and was settled in comfortably. 

Steve had lost track of time when the door banged open. He anticipated another soldier, maybe if he were unlucky Rumlow.

What he didn’t anticipate was Bucky leaping to his feet and saying “Hello Sir.” 

**Bucky **

It wasn’t uncommon for Pierce to walk into his office at random. Bucky didn’t know why his heart was beating so fast, but he guessed it had something to do with the fact that Steve was currently hiding under his desk.

Pierce’s blue eyes fell onto his and he gave a humourless smile. He slowly walked over to the desk. 

“You should dust sometimes here, Barnes,” he said, swiping his finger across a shelf. Bucky only nodded, trying to subtlety shuffle forwards. 

“Rumlow told me about the gift he gave you.” He said. Bucky could have sworn his heart stopped beating. 

Again, he didn’t speak and Pierce sighed. 

“Let me inspect him. He’s here, isn’t he?” 

“Yes Sir,” he said, slowly and reluctantly hauling Steve up from under the desk. He didn’t want Pierces eyes to look at him, didn’t want Pierce to touch him. Steve looked at up, eyes wide. His chest squeezed. 

Pierce stared for a few moments more before commanding; “Shirt off.” 

Bucky's expression remained closed off as he manhandled Steve and ripped his shirt off of his skinny frame. Pierce clucked, walking forwards. He reached out a hand and it touched Steve’s ribs. Bucky had half a mind to slap it away. 

“Are you feeding him properly Barnes?” He asked, now having splayed both his hands on Steve’s ribs. “Yes Sir.” 

Bucky’s vision tinted red when Pierces hands drifted upward to play with Steve’s nipples. 

He saw how his Steve cringed. 

“Strip.” Pierce commanded after a few moments. Steve looked at Bucky, eyes wide. 

Bucky had never felt more helpless. If he did anything to stop this, the consequences in the future would be worse. 

His throat bobbed a small bit as he nodded slowly.

Steve, hands shaking, slowly pulled off his pants, now standing almost naked save for his boxers. 

Pierce stared him down before turning to Bucky. “You didn’t train him very well, did you? Or his he just naturally stupid?” He asked. Steve’s mouth twitched, but he stayed silent. 

Good. This wasn’t the time for him to speak up. 

“I’m not sure Sir.” Bucky deadpanned. 

The corner of Pierce’s mouth twitched upwards. He turned his attention back to Steve and hooked his thumbs into the band of Steve’s underwear and tugged. 

Steve’s face turned bright red as he was exposed, and Bucky’s hands jerked forwards before he remembered his place and stared at the floor.

He kept staring at nothing when Pierce took Steve’s limp cock in his hand, inspecting it. 

“Leave.” He commanded to Bucky a few moments later. Bucky’s blood turned to ice, but he stiffly forced his feet to move. God, please no. Let Steve stay safe. 

**Steve **

Pierce examined his body, every inch, humming when Steve twitched or shivered under his grip. 

He was frozen. He thought he might burst into tears on the spot. 

He did feel tears well up in his eyes when Pierce bent him over the desk and pulled his cheeks apart. He was shaking completely now, but all the man did was poke at his hole before tutting and letting Steve rise. 

He simply left after that, leaving Steve trembling and holding back tears. 

He was still shaking when he pulled on his clothes, sighing at the relief of protection. 

He crawled under the desk and brought his knees to his chest, trying to take deep breaths. 

**Bucky **

Bucky had debated taking his gun and shooting Pierce on the spot when he came out a few minutes later. 

“I want him at my office by tonight at 8.” Was all he said before walking off.

Bucky didn’t bother with a *Yes Sir*

He rushed back into the room and peeked under the desk to find Steve, trying to calm himself while hugging his knees. His heart hurt. 

He didn’t say anything as he joined Steve, hugging him and quietly petting his hair as he breathed. 

He had to get Steve out of here before 8. No question about it, he  _ had  _ too. He didn’t care about what they did to him, he just needed Steve to be safe. 

Maybe seeing Steve safe and happy would be something he never actually get to see. He’d be dead before then. 

They started walking back to the room in the dim light. Steve didn’t say anything, didn’t even look up. 

Instead of taking the usual left turn, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and yanked him into a closet. 

Steve looked up at him, eyes full of shock. Bucky tenderly cupped one of his cheeks with the other. 

“Stevie, doll, I need you to do exactly as I say, okay? Just stay quiet and follow me.” 

They tiptoed back out of the closet before Steve had a chance to say a thing. 

They made their way to the garage where Bucky kept his car. Steve kept shaking his head, eyes pleading. He probably thought he was going to Pierce’s. 

They turned a corner and-

Fucking god damns Rumlow. 

When he saw them, he narrowed his eyes. “Isn’t that little shit supposed to be getting pounded by Pierce right about now?” 

Bucky's hand drifted. 

“He doesn’t want to.” Bucky said flatly. Rumlow laughed heartily. “Doesn’t want to? Does it fucking matter?” Rumlow snarled. Bucky snarled right back. “It does, you sick fuck.” 

Rumlow merely laughed again. “You’re gonna get whipped until you don’t have anymore skin to whip for this Barnes. Then I’m gonna whip your muscles until–”

_ BANG! _

Bucky had pulled out his gun and shot Rumlow between his eyes before he could react. 

Steve gasped behind him, clinging onto his shirt. Bucky frowned. 

“We have to run.” 

Bucky scooped Steve up in his arms and ran as fast as he could before Rumlow’s body was found. 

He was almost out of breath by the time they made it to his Jeep, but he knew the others would catch up. “Hurry,” he hissed at Steve while he ran around the driver's seat as Steve climbed into the passenger. 

Ramming into the gas, the car screeched in protest as it leaped forwards towards the exit. He didn’t stop even as he bumped into cars on the way out, even at the speed bump where he could have sworn the car scraped the roof as they leaped over it. 

Steve’s face was pale as they sped through the garage before finally emerging into the dawn light. 

Bucky gritted his teeth as he moved his arms to the left, the car screeching as it turned to the side. 

A few metal plunks on the roof of the car told him that the guards had noticed their obvious escape, and Steve ducked his head as one flew into the window. 

“What the fuck Bucky!” 

He didn’t reply, just grit his teeth harder and sped up. He risked a glance at Steve. His eyes were wide and his knuckles were white where he gripped the car. Despite himself, Bucky chuckled. Steve turned to him accusingly. 

“Never been in a grande escape before Stevie?” He chuckled before hitting the gas harder. Steve glared at him. “This a regular occurance for you?” 

Bucky smiled, then frowned again as he approached the next obstacle: Gates.

He could just ram into them and hope it would be like a movie, and right now it seemed like the best option. So he went as fast as he could and–

Over Steve’s screeching, he heard the grind of metal as the flimsy gates were torn from the walls. He let out a whoop as they flew by the base and into the trees. 

Steve was panting a little, and Bucky looked behind them to see cars beginning to chase them. 

Both their eyes were wide as they raced into the forest, occasionally risking a glance back to where the base had been. 

Then–

“Deer!” 

Bucky whirled to the side–

Upside down, then upright again, then upside down again, repeat repeat–

The car had flipped–

…

The car was right side up, but Bucky's leg was stuck.

He looked over to see Steve, his frail hands already jiggling the car door open. 

“Steve,  _ go.”  _ He murmured. Steve whipped around to face Bucky, his eyes full of tears. He shook his head wordlessly. “That’s–” Bucky coughed, his ribs sending a spiral of pain through his core. “Steve, please, go,” he insisted. His hands were shaking. “No…” 

“ _ Yes,  _ Steve, run now!” 

The last word he yelled, and Steve’s eyes went wide before he kicked the door open. He was outside when he turned around. “I’m coming back for you.” He said firmly, then sprinted (as best he could with a limp) into the forest. 

Bucky smiled as he saw Steve vanish, and was still smiling when Rollins grabbed his hair and yanked him out of the car. 

“ _ Murderer.”  _ He heard him hiss and then–

Pain at the back of his head was all he registered before everything went black. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully the next will be the last! I really did love writing this short story, but I think for my next few fics I’m gonna stick to one or two chapters. We’ll have to see!

Steve limped into town. It was so painfully small, and his limp was growing unbearable. He didn’t count how many injuries his body had sustained. Just kept limping through the town. 

It had taken two days to get here, and he was exhausted and starving. His vision was blurred, and it was either tears or his eyes failing him after he’d failed to sleep for two days. Probably both. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Steve didn’t care who asked, just looked up at them and demanded; “Phone.” 

‘Demanded.’ More like rasped the word out. Either way, the man fumbled and handed Steve a phone. 

He turned and dialed Natasha. “Maybe I should call a hospital…” Steve shook his head. “No.” 

One ring…

Two…

Three… 

_ Click.  _

“Oil changes for cars, Bobs Oils, how can I be of service for you today?” 

The sound of her voice had Steve’s eyes filling with tears again. 

“Natasha…” He said hoarsely. 

There was a long silence before she said quietly, “Steve?” 

He sobbed and rubbed his face. “It’s me.” He said quietly. “Where are you, I’ll send someone to pick you up ASAP, in the meantime stay low.” She commanded. Steve turned to the man and asked where the fuck he was. 

“Bills Town,” He said back to Nat. 

“On my way, stay on the phone until I get there.” 

Steve nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

He was finally going home. 

It was an hour before Nat, Clint and a few SHIELD agents ran up to him. He gave the man back his phone and thanked him quietly, before he was ushered away and brought to a med wing in the jet Nat had brought. 

The next few days were a blur. Most of it he spent crying, sometimes because of the constant needles, but mostly because of  _ home.  _

Nat and Clint talked to him once they were in a safe SHIELD hospital wing. His ankle had been sprained and he had a few broken ribs, and numerous cuts and bruises from the crash. 

He told them everything, relaying all the information he could remember. 

“Steve…” Natasha had said at first when Steve mentioned Bucky. 

“I’m going back for him.” He snapped at her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Steve, this sounds a little bit like Stockholm’s Syndrome.” Clint said, his brow furrowed. Steve shook his head. “He wouldn’t have risked it–the escape–If he just didn’t care.” 

They exchanged glances. 

It was a few days before Fury decided to raid the base and look for Bucky. Steve nearly sobbed with relief. He found out Sam was okay too, just hidden carefully. 

One snowy day, Natasha pulled up a chair next to him. “Once, on a mission, I ran into someone. I was young, still training, and I attacked him.” Steve turned his head towards her. 

“He just dodged it like it was nothing.” She gave a dry laugh. “Instead of shooting me in the head, he looked me in the eye and said; ‘ _ Don’t let them anticipate your action. Don’t be tense until you throw yourselves at them.’  _ And then he walked off.” 

Steve’s eyes filled with tears. “Bucky.” He said softly. She nodded. He felt himself crying, even as Nat embraced him in a tight hug. 

“We’ll find him.” She whispered. 

**Bucky **

…

… 

He didn’t know where he was. 

It was cold. 

The chains were cold. 

The whip was cold, but it left his skin burning. 

He didn’t remember getting fed, but he was alive. 

Part of him didn’t want to be. 

The walls were cold. 

It was dark. 

He couldn’t see anything. 

The closest thing to light was the burning iron.

It pressed into his skin often. 

Sometimes he was so drugged he couldn’t feel it.

Something–some _ one  _ was missing. 

He missed them. 

They said they’d come back. 

He clung onto that thought. 

Sometimes he could hear that voice. 

Sometimes it drowned out his screams.

He missed it. 

  
  


**Steve **

Steve curled on his side, tears streaming down his face. He vaguely acknowledged Nat rubbing his back. “Steve, what’s wrong?” She cooed. Steve only sobbed harder. 

“He protected me, Nat, he protected me from McClean and Pierce!” 

Natasha looked at him in sympathy. “We’re preparing as fast as we can, Steve. We’ll find him.” 

Steve sobbed. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all!! It’s the end!! I’m definitely relieved to have finished this, but I’m sorta sad it’s finished as well. This chapter is a bit longer, so hopefully y’all enjoy it!

It was a month before Fury declared that, yes, it was time for them to find Bucky. 

And get rid of HYDRA. 

Steve set up his mic, since he wasn’t allowed to be on the field for just yet. It didn’t mean he couldn’t help–he’d be behind the scenes, making sure everything was in order and guiding the agents through the maze of halls.

“We’re getting close,” he heard Nat whisper through the earpiece. 

He nodded even though she couldn’t see him. 

Through one helmet cam that was displayed on his screen, he saw the menacing base looming in the distance. He suppressed a shiver. 

He expected the base to be empty, but spies confirmed it was still active. Maybe HYDRA thought he was dead. Maybe the were just stupid. 

“We’re getting closer,” 

Steve’s heart raced. 

“We’re here.” 

“Barton, take out the guards, Romanoff you take care of the soldiers on the ground. The rest of you, help out.” He heard Fury command. 

Steve smiled a little. 

His smile faded as he heard Clint’s arrows fly and strike, always finding their targets. He heard Natasha’s Widow’s bites go off and the sound of a fight, though it was hard to see through the ever moving camera. 

The other guards had started to notice, and the sound of gunfire rang through his mic. He winced a little. 

It escalated quickly, but the HYDRA soldiers were unprepared for the attack. Soon, SHIELD agents were advancing upon the building. 

Soon enough, in the castle, the SHIELD agents were overtaking the HYDRA ones. It was chaos, but Natasha and the others did their job well. 

“Ready?” Nat asked, once she was in the twisting hallways. 

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, taking off his mic and easing off the chair. Fury caught his eye. 

“You sure about this?” 

Steve had guided them the best he could without being physically present, and now it was time for him to guide Natasha on foot. 

He nodded and continued on, a soldier at his heel. 

They made their way into the base as quietly as they could, dodging the occasional bullet or attack from the enemy. 

Eventually, he found Natasha waiting outside Bucky’s office. 

“He’s not here,” She said, stepping into pace beside them. Steve shrugged. “I knew he wouldn’t be. Did anyone check the room?” 

Natasha nodded. “No ones been there for weeks.” She said. Steve’s stomach churned. 

They walked for a while, pistols at the ready. Weaving through halls and doors, trying to make sense of the maze. “Steve,” Nat murmured, jerking her head towards a steel door. He nodded and slipped beside her, hands grinning the metal handle of his gun. 

Nat swiftly kicked the door down and swept into the room, raising her pistol. Steve did the same, but once he was actually looking at the room–

Pierce stood in the corner, a gun in his hand and a smirk on his mouth. He had it aimed at–

Steve just barely choked down a cry of horror. 

There was Bucky, hung upside-down, blood dripping down his back and chest. Deep gashes covered his torso, and burn marks covered his arms. The metal arm was gone, his left arm now just a bloody stub. His eyes were closed and his breaths were shallow.

_ His breaths. _ He was alive– barely, but still alive. 

Steve raised his pistol to point at Pierce. 

“Careful now, wouldn’t want your lovers brains to go and get splattered on the wall.” He remarked casually. Steve snarled at him. He merely chuckled. 

“Don’t be like that, my rules here are simple. You surrender. It’s all I ask.” The older man purred. He risked a glance at Natasha, and saw her dark eyes calculating, trying to find the best solution. 

“Put your gun down, Pierce. If you shoot him, we will take you in and interrogate you,” Nat said calmly, her eyes shifting from Bucky to Pierce. 

He tsked, and merely shrugged, stalking forwards a little. “I’m afraid I have the upper-hand here, Romanov. You shoot me, I shoot him. And it really is a shame, I didn’t want it to be this way.” Pierce, now standing beside Bucky, patted his ribs. Bucky winced, trying to curl up to protect himself. His eyes were still closed. “He really was a great fuck.” Steve’s vision went red and, had it not been for Natasha placing a hand on his shoulder, he would’ve tried to rip Pierce’s throat out right then and there. 

He gave them a cruel smile. “Now, tell your men to surrender.” 

Steve and Natasha didn’t move. 

“Well, I’m sorry it had to be this way,'' he remarked, placing his finger on the trigger and raising it to Bucky's temple. 

“Wait!” Steve cried. Pierce smirked. 

“Be a dear and drop your–”

The gunshot rang through the air, Natasha’s bullet skilfully hitting Pierce’s hand, effectively knocking the gun away from him. 

She rushed up to the man, who was now clutching his bleeding hand. 

“You  _ bitch _ .” He snarled at her.

Steve paid no mind to then, rushing up to the brunette and tenderly stroking his face. “Bucky, Bucky it’s me Steve.” He whispered. The man didn’t open his eyes. “Bucky, it’s Steve. I said I’d come back, I promised, and I did. Do you remember?” Panic started to deep into his voice. 

One eye cracked open, revealing a beautiful blue-grey eye. “Steve?” He slurred. 

The small blonde smiled, cupping his lovers face. “Yeah, yeah it’s me. I’m here Buck.” 

A flood of men rushed into the room, including Clint. They all swore softly, and two went to grab Pierce, the others helped Steve and Clint get Bucky down and support him. A few other guards dragged Pierce away, but Steve paid no mind to them. 

As soon as Bucky was on the ground, he pulled away and thrashed as best he could, terror in his steel eyes. Although the absence of his arm must of been disorienting, he managed to wiggle out of the guards grip and nearly fell on the floor. 

“No, please please, not again,” he kept mumbling, even when Steve hushed him and tried to calm him down. He kept shaking his head, his breathing harsh and his chest heaving. 

“Buck, Bucky, it’s me, Steve. You remember right? Your gonna be alright, you’re gonna be safe now,” Steve murmured. Yet Bucky still pulled away, completely unaware that Steve was present. 

One of the guards exchanged a glance with Clint, and he gave the tiniest of nods before producing a small syringe. “Clint?” Steve asked, looking at it cautiously. “Don’t worry, it’s just going to knock him out for the trip.” He assured him. 

One of the guards grabbed Bucky’s jaw and he whimpered, the sound making Steve’s chest tighten. 

Clint slowly pushed in the needle, intent on making this quick, but from the way Bucky’s eyes widened, Steve could tell this wasn’t going to end up going well. 

Bucky put more force into his struggles, pushing Clint and the guard away. “No! No, stop it, get away!” He said, his voice becoming louder. “Bucky, calm down,” Steve said gently, but it only resulted in Bucky shaking his head wildly. “No!” He screeched, his eyelids finally drooping down, the drug started to take effect. 

Natasha placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, started to steer him towards the door. 

“We need to leave now,” she said gently. Steve shook his head. “But…” 

“He’ll be okay Steve, Clint’s got him.” 

Steve’s mouth felt dry, but he complied with Natasha and walked with her towards the jet that would fly them away from this place. He kept glancing behind him, kept checking to see that the guards, who were hauling a now unconscious Bucky, were still following them. 

Distantly, he could still hear gunfire and shouts, but he didn’t pay attention to them. 

When they finally reached the jet that an agent had landed outside the base during the raid, Steve’s feet were dragging across the floor. Bucky was still out cold, but the blood kept on dripping out of wounds. 

They hauled Bucky into it, and Natasha swiftly took a seat in the front of the jet, while Steve rushed over to Bucky's sleeping form only to be pushed away by a guard. 

Dr.Banner appeared, and he smiled at Steve apologetically. “I’ll get him fixed up, but you both need rest, go get some sleep Agent Rogers,” he said gently. 

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but he was led away by a bigger agent and forced to sit down. 

“Preparing for take off, everything secure?” Natasha called. He glanced over at Bucky, and even though someone had put curtains across the jet and blocking him from mostly everyone’s view, he could still see that Banner was sitting and secure, and Bucky was tied to the table. 

He scowled, but did his seatbelt and secured himself to the jet. It would only be for two hours, then they’d be back at the SHIELD base. 

He prayed Bucky could hang on, prayed that Dr.Banner would be able to help him. 

Only two hours. 

**Bucky **

Bucky woke up to bright lights and silence. 

Well, maybe not complete silence. He thought he could hear someone talking, but he was too exhausted to register who it was. Jax maybe? 

His limbs felt heavy, like they didn’t belong to him. 

His senses were clouded, and suddenly it dawned on him that he was probably drugged. He tried to focus on the person talking, but for some reason it was incredibly hard. 

“...”

“... sustained…” 

Sustained? What? What the hell happened? 

“Lashes…” 

Oh no, no more lashes. God, fuck no. 

Even though his limbs felt heavy, too heavy, he tried to lift his arms, lifting his fingers, turning his head side to side. He tried to summon the strength to speak, but he felt like his throat had been scraped raw. Had he been screaming? 

Trying to move his arms was harder than he anticipated. Probably, he realized, was because they were tied down. 

Instantly, panic filled his veins and he doubled his efforts in trying to wiggle away from the bonds keeping him trapped. 

He did manage to make a noise, although much to his dismay, it was a small whimper. 

The talking stopped, and his heart hammered in his chest. 

Suddenly, a pair of very familiar blue eyes swam into view, full of concern. 

‘Steve?’ He wanted to say, but no sound came out, he only moved his lips. Things slowly became more clear, and he could hear a fan, a monitor, and… 

“Steve…” he finally got out, though it was barely more of a whisper. Yet, Steve’s eyes lit up a little and he smiled. God, he had a beautiful smile.

Then it hit him: He fucking _ missed  _ Steve, more then he missed his arm–

His  _ arm.  _ He remembered they sawed it off, but he had two now? Everything was fuzzy. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered back. 

Bucky smiled a little, gazing into Steve’s eyes. 

{3 Hours Later}

“4 broken ribs, one broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, multiple lashing, and damage to your anus.” 

Bucky sat up on the bed, propped up by a shit ton of pillows Steve had supplied (and forced on him; “You need rest! Might as well be comfortable,”) while the doctor, Banner, listed everything wrong with him. Nothing was a surprise, he’d really been brutally aware of everything Pierce and McClean had done to him. 

Steve, on the other hand, looked pale and sick. Bucky covered one of his hands with his flesh one–

His new arm. That was a whole other deal. It had been fitted while he was asleep, by an engineer named Tony. It was much more complex than the one Pierce had given him when he lost it in an explosion years ago. 

It had secret pockets, a lighter, it was more touch sensitive than the other one. He could feel everything, and it really did feel like an arm. 

Steve squeezed his hand back, his shirt hanging over his skinny frame. 

“It’s going to be a long road to recovery, physically  _ and  _ mentally, but I’m sure you can get through it just fine.” Banner chirped, looking up at the couple through his glasses. “You’ll have a set schedule. Breakfast at 8, PT for an hour at 10, break at 11, therapy at 12, and then the rest of the day you can spend with Steve, he’ll be you caretaker.” 

Bucky and Steve both nodded, still holding hands. Banner gave them a smile and left, leaving them alone in the hospital room. As soon as he left, Steve whipped around and flung his arms around Bucky. 

“ _ Oof,  _ Steve, four cracked ribs over here,” He said, but wrapped his arms around Steve nonetheless. Steve tucked his face into Bucky’s neck for a minute before pulling back and looking him in his eyes. 

“If you say this is your fault I’m going to punch you.” Bucky deadpanned, and Steve sadly smiled. “I could’ve stayed…” he said, but Bucky shook him softly. “Then we both would still be hanging, or dead, okay? You did the right thing. I’m fine now, West and Jax and Yrene are all safe because of you. If you hadn’t run away we would still be stuck there Stevie,” he said softly. Steve looked away, but didn’t say anything. Bucky cupped his face with his mismatched hands and turned his face towards him, looking him in his beautiful eyes. “Steve, I love you. I love you so much, and if it weren’t for you I’d still be rotting away.” He said softly, pressing his head against Steve’s. Steve brought his lips towards Bucky’s and kissed him softly. 

“I love you too.” 

**Epilogue**

Bucky trudged into the living room, closing the door behind him. As usual, Steve was waiting for him, on the couch reading. 

“How was it?” He asked, looking up from his book. Bucky rubbed his face and sat on the couch, snuggling up against Steve. “Same old, same old. Sam told me to keep writing in my journal, keep track of the nightmares,” He said. Sam, who had been Steve’s roommate, took it upon himself to help Bucky blossom in his new life. 

Steve frowned. “I thought the nightmares were getting better?” He said softly. “They are,”

Bucky assured him, “but he still keeps me busy.” Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss him, and Bucky kissed back passionately. “Think we have time for one round before we have to leave?” He said against Steve’s mouth. “Yup,” Steve replied, getting up to drag him to the bedroom.

“Hey Stevie?” 

Steve turned, excitement in his eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” 

Steve gave him the biggest smile, his eyes bright. 

“I love you too, Buck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! If you made it this far, congratulations 😂   
Anyways, I think I’ll make one or two AU’s to go along with this fic, I’ve already started on one, so it’s guaranteed I’ll make at least one AU to go along with this one. After that, hopefully my creative juices will get flowing and I’ll write something good and long.   
For the time being, I’ll probably just write small, one chapter stories and have a long one in the background.   
See you guys next time! Thanks for sticking around till the end!!


End file.
